Untitled HP CoS story
by Trekuk
Summary: A different take on the Chamber of Secrets. Rated M for graphic details of rape, strong language and everything else great.
1. Chapter 1

Harry let a moan escape as Petunia's thin lips closed around his throbbing member. Her long, snakelike tongue danced over his glans, causing Harry to shoot out a little load before he had intended. Aunt Petunia let out a surprised yelp as Harry shot again, without any warning or heads up what so ever. As she tried to pull back, so she didn't have to take the full load in her mouth, Harry acted quickly, forcing her head back in place and using both hands to prevent her from trying any further attempts at escape. Feeling his aunt trying to get away only brought Harry closer to the edge and he forced her rock hard erection even further inside her. "That's it! Swallow everything you little slut!" Harry demanded as he began shooting his seed down her oesophagus with surprising force, holding her head in place with a vice-like grip.

As the last drops of his man gravy had been emptied inside his aunt, Harry quickly pulled his limp limb out and proceeded by slapping it against his aunt's face to make himself become hard again. Petunia began coughing and showed signs of slight irritation as her nephew started pounding his man mountain against her face, spilling both liquids and dick cheese on her face. Had it not been for the fact that she was completely terrified of becoming a victim of her nephew's magical powers, she would have beaten the kid senseless. After smacking himself hard against his aunt's bony face, Harry was ready to move on. "Come on! I don't think I can hold back much longer!" Harry groaned as he kept rubbing his throbbing, glistening phallus. Petunia sighed, but did not come with any objections as she pulled off her underpants, revealing her hairy beaver. She sent the underwear flying across the room as she crouched down, getting ready to receive her nephew's awaiting dick.

Harry, who was already tired of waiting, had already put his hips in motion, ready to bury his wand inside his aunt's love canal. Just as the two made contact, the sound of a car parking in a driveway, and the slamming of car-doors was heard, even over the loud and rather irritating creaking sound from the bed. Anxious as always, Petunia got up and ran over to the window to take a peek. "Blimey! It's Vernon and Dudley!" Petunia yelled with a shocked expression on her face, her eyes wide with fear as she ran over to the wardrobe in search of something to put on. Harry's face went pale with fear as the full realization of aunt Petunia's warning dawned on him. He got up, reaching out for the heap of clothes by the bedside. Downstairs, he could clearly hear as Vernon and Dudley's heavy footsteps. Desperately trying to find his undies, Harry fumbled around below the bed, finding nothing but his uncle's dirty wife-beaters. "What the- Honey! Why the hell isn't you in the kitchen makin' me some dinner?!" Vernon's booming voice broke the silence, causing Harry to cringe. "I'll be there in a moment!" Petunia in a panicked voice.

But just as Harry was beginning to hope things would work out, he heard uncle Vernon's footsteps as he began ascending the stairs. Harry could feel his dick go limp with fear as what he assumed would be certain death approached. Without anywhere else to go, he climbed off the bed and crawled under it, the only hiding space he could think of. Just as he had managed to wriggle under the bed, the bedroom door was flung open. Judging by the sound of his uncle's heavy breath, the climb up the stairs had been hard on him. "By the Elder Gods woman! How many times do I have to tell you to have dinner ready when I come home?!" uncle Vernon yelled as he had regained his breath. He walked over to the bed and sat down, causing the structure to almost collapse under his enormous weight. "I'm sorry... Something else came up and... But I'll get right to it." Petunia answered, giving her husband a tender kiss on the cheek. "It can wait. Right now, I'm in the mood for some cuddling." Vernon stated, pulling his scrawny wife onto the bed next to him before she could protest.

From his hiding place under the bed, Harry had a hard time believing what he had heard, and what was going on just a few centimetres above him. At first he hoped it was nothing more than a sick joke, but as he saw uncle Vernon's sweaty clothes land by the bedside, there could no longer be any doubt about what was going down. In an attempt to save his sanity, Harry covered his ears and closed his eyes, while trying to think of something that could take his mind off the horrible actions taking place on the bed he was hiding under. After what had be an eternity, Harry finally dared to open his eyes and uncover his ears ever so slightly. If he knew uncle Vernon, he wasn't one to hold out all that long in bed.

As his eyes finally got accustomed to the dim light under the bed, the first thing he noticed, was uncle Vernon's dirty underwear by the bed. The discoloured underpants, the wife-beater with sweat stains and the ridiculously large tweed coat, in a size Harry could not even read the size number of, was hard to mistake for something else. Harry let out a inaudible sigh of frustration as he had to acknowledge that he would have to wait even longer before getting back to his own bedroom. As several minutes passed with only the constant movement of the mattress above him, letting him know that something was still going on in the bed. If he just had his invisibility cloak with him, he could sneak out of the bedroom, and possibly take a quick peek if he felt like it. As Harry, in a moment of weakness, opened his eyes to see if there was any change to the situation, he noticed something, or rather someone inside the wardrobe. A pair of oversized, bulging eyes looked back at him from the darkness within the wardrobe.

Without thinking about it, Harry let out a loud, piercing scream and struggled desperately to get free from his hiding place. "The fuck was that?!" uncle Vernon groaned, stopping his humping motions for a moment, listening for anything else. "Nothing hun! Probably just the cat." Petunia answered, pulling her husbands face back to her sparse bosom. "We have a cat?" uncle Vernon asked, trying to remember if they indeed owned a cat. Harry hoped his uncle would shrug it off and get finished with the hideous deed so that Harry could get away and try to forget what had happened. But, just as uncle Vernon was putting his body back into humping motion, and took advantage of his enormous weight, letting it help him to get even deeper inside his wife's womb, the bed couldn't take any more. As Harry wondered what was going above him, the bed broke, causing the mattress to pin him to the floor. Stricken by both panic and pain, Harry let out a loud yell. "Shit! Is there someone under the bed, Petunia?!" uncle Vernon gasped, trying to climb off of the broken bed.

Due to his petite build, Harry managed to wriggle free from the collapsed bed, and without a moment to lose he flung the bedroom door open and dashed out into the narrow hallway. As he smacked his own bedroom door shut, he could still hear uncle Vernon's booming voice calling both threats and straight out obscenities as he still struggled to get up from the shattered remains of the bed.

Less than five minutes later, Harry heard his uncle's approaching footsteps, quickly followed by a series of rapid knock on the door. "Open the door! I'm gonna' smack your sorry ass real good this time you filthy degenerate!" uncle Vernon yelled as he continued smacking the door constantly. Harry was about to ask why he should open the door, when all the uncle was about to do, was beat him to a red stain on the floor, when he noticed those same bulging eyes again, looking at him from his own bed. "Nobody shags my wife and gets away with it!" uncle Vernon continued as he let his massive fists rain down upon the door. Realizing his uncle was both strong and agitated enough to knock the door down in order to get his revenge upon his nephew, Harry reached for his magic wand and pointed quickly towards the door, uttering a spell to make sure the door would stay shut no matter what happened. Only when the invisible forcefield was in place, did he dare to turn his attention back to the visitor sitting on his bedside.

"Who and what the bloody hell are you?!" Harry backed away as he saw the abhorrent abomination sitting on his bed. A short, oddly deformed creature about the same size of a baby, with bulging eyes and a set of standard British teeth; yellowish-brown and crooked. "Hello Mr. Harry Potter sir! I am Dobby, a simple house-elf sir." the gnome-like deformity squeaked in response. "Are you even sentient?" Harry looked on the uninvited guest with disgust as it climbed off the bed and began to pace around the room casually. "You don't mind coming back later, if you absolutely have to? I'm not sure you have noticed, but you have arrived at a rather bad time." Harry yelled, trying to get the message across, over the loud banging on the door.

"Implying I haven't been watching you all summer, seeing you fap to CP, guro, shota, gay, furry and bestiality." the little gnome replied, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Harry felt his throat go dry as he heard what the little gnome was implying [pun don't intended].

The thought of spending the next twenty years of his life in Azkaban made him fear for his anal virginity. He imagined himself pressed up against the wall in the shower room, getting rammed up the ass as the other prisoners took turn. As he cleared his throat in an attempt to get more time, he reached out for his wand. "Looking for something? This perhaps?" Harry's eyes widned in shock as she saw his wand in the hands of the pesky little gnome. "So... What do you want? Money?" Harry decided he could try and trick the little goblin into trusting him before he threw himself over him and smacked him senseless.

"I came here to warn you, Harry Potter!" Dobby answered, trying to get his high pitched, squeaky voice to sound menacing. "And what would that be?" Harry sighed, thinking it was all some sick joke Ron had staged in order to play a trick on him. "Against what?" Harry faked interest in the matter as the fear of Chris Hansen suddenly appearing out of thin air, telling him to have a seat, died away. "That I cannot say, but believe me when I say you will be in grave danger if you should go back to Hogwarts." Dobby said as he paced back and forth in the small room, trying to get his message across without it being lost in the racket uncle Vernon made as he used his fists against the door, shouting death threats to both Harry and Petunia.

"Listen, I appreciate your help, but as you can see, I can't stay here." Harry began, taking advantage of uncle Vernon's short pause to regain his breath between the shouts. "But please! Harry Potter must listen! If he does not, terrible, unspeakable things will happen!" Dobby pressed on, tears beginning to form as he realized there was nothing he could do to change Harry's mind. "It's not that I like school, but everywhere is better than this shithole." Harry said in a bitter tone as he looked around the small room where he most likely would have to spend the remaining weeks until the new semester started.

As a few days passed in much the same way; at around six in the morning, uncle Vernon would get up and begin yelling and banging on the door, only taking a few short pauses during the day to either eat or visit the toilet. Harry spent most of the days laying in bed, looking up at the ceiling, in order to save energy. But as the fourth day dawned, he realized something would have to be done. Uncle Vernon was still asleep, and the silence was a nice change from the constant yelling he had heard during the last few days. Last night he had tried to make peace with his uncle, but to no use. Uncle Vernon was determined to make Harry pay for what he had done.


	2. Chapter 2

"'Sup bitches?"

Ron's sudden voice brought Harry back from his slumber. He had been so far away he hadn't even paid any attention to the loud noise of the car hovering outside his window. "Blimey!" Harry said, as he managed to get his starving body up from the bed and stumbled towards the window. "What are you doing?!" harry asked, looking with awe at the hovering car. "Saving you of course. Get your stash!" Fred said with a silly grin on his face as he took another puff from his bong. Harry didn't waste any time and began pressing bag after bag into the car. "That is enough! Leave some room for us!" Ron said as he managed to get the last bag loaded into the car. Harry looked back as he climbed on-board the hovering car, looking at the door. It was 05:55 – Soon, uncle Vernon would wake up and begin his attempts at bringing the door down.

_One hour later, at an undisclosed location..._

"So, this is the Burrow then?" Harry asked, looking up at the crooked construction of loathsome proportions that towered up before them, seemingly defying both the laws of gravity and his own sanity with it's non-Euclidean geometry. "Yeah. It may not be much to look at but it's our home." Ron replied drying away a tear as the sight of his home brought back a lot of fond memories. Harry pulled his luggage out of the trunk, handing the heavier one to Fred and Ron. "Yeah, I didn't think I should say something, but is pretty crappy." Harry admitted as they made their way up to the house.

"Be careful not to wake mum." Ron whispered as he opened the front door. Harry thought about asking why the door was not closed at such an hour, but when he thought of how poor the Weasley's were, it might not be any point of locking the door at all.

"For fucks sake! You cockgobling mongrels! How many times I have told you not to use that flyin' car?! Have you any idea how much gas that things uses?!" Mrs. Weasly yelled, her face having attracted the same deep red colour of her hair. It was only when she noticed the spectacled, dark haired boy standing behind her sons, she seemed to calm down. Her face changed from ''hysterical rage'' to ''welcomed surprise'', and before Harry could open his mouth, Mrs. Weasley had thrown herself around him, trapping him in a brutal bear hug. "I hoped I would see you again, dear." she whispered into Harry's ear. Her hot breath caused the hair on his arms to stand up and his mind to form vivid pictures of lewd things he would have wanted to do with her. If they stayed in that position much longer, Harry knew he wouldn't be able hide his growing erection. "Is that your wand in your pocket, or are you happy to see me as well, hun?" Mrs. Weasley purred as Harry's meat pole began poking against the plump body of Mrs. Weasley. Harry was beginning to panic, trying to conjure up a believable explanation to the awkward situation he had ended up in. "Meet me in the barn after breakfast." Mrs. Weasley whispered as she pulled away, finally ending the hug.

Just as she let go of Harry, she turned towards her offspring again. "How dare you to endanger Harry? That flying car is not stable enough to be used! I don't care if you are dumb enough to do it, but I'll be damned if you risk Harry's life by taking him on another trip in that deathrap!" she yelled, her face distorted with rage. She went on, taking another six to eight minutes shouting how much of a failure her sons had become, and much she wished they would stay at Hogwarts during the summer. After she finally had lost her voice and left them alone, the boys allowed themselves to breathe out and enjoy the silence.

"Everything OK, Harry? You look a little pale." Ron commented as he showed Harry to their seats around the dinner table. "Yeah, just a little tired, that's all." Harry said, smiling weakly.

"She's been a little on edge after what happened to dad." George explained as they were sitting around the table, enjoying their breakfast. "And what happened to him?" Harry asked, wondering why he hadn't seen Mr. Weasley. "Hung himself in the attic. He wrote suicide note, telling us he was tired of being a disgrace to the wizarding world 'n shit." George said as he filled up another bowl of porridge to himself. "What about Ginney?" Harry asked, trying to hide his hope of seeing that fine piece of ass again. "She's in her room. Have stayed there all summer, reading those awful Twilight books." Ron said and sighed.

"Wanna go hang out in my room?" Ron asked as his two elder brothers had left the room. "Later, I think your mum wanted to tell me something." Harry answered and sighed, having a bad feeling out Mrs. Weasley's sudden interest in talking to him privately.

The barn was just as old, crooked and dusty as the house he had just left. Row upon row of old, useless crap were piled up against the walls. "Mrs. Weasley?!" Harry had a hard time seeing anything in the dim light of the room and he kept bumping into things as he made his way deeper inside the barn. "Over here Harry." a seductive voice came from behind him. As he turned around, he noticed a plump, half naked woman standing there. "Mrs. Weasley?" Harry stuttered, trying not to look at the saggy tits, big floppy belly and overgrown fire bush that poked out from her transparent trousers. Harry backed away from the abhorrent abomination of loathsome foulness that stood before him, trying to act seductively as it came closer to him. "_Iä-R'lyeh! Cthulhu fhtagn! Iä! Iä!" _A loud, panicked scream broke the silence, and it took a few moments before Harry realized it was coming from him. As he backtracked down the room, heading for the exit, he lost his footing and fell backwards, landing on his back. Acting swiftly and without hesitation Mrs. Weasley approached him, knelt down before him and kept him pinned down to the ground. She placed her right index finger on Harry's lips, whispering a gentle "Hush" as she began to unbuckle his belt. To afraid to move, Harry could only watch as the foul being began to remove his pants and bury it's greedy hands down his trousers, searching for his manhood. "I want you inside me." Mrs. Weasley purred, freeing Harry's limp dick from the confines of his underpants. The sound of her voice as she tried to be sexy only added to the repulsion he felt for the woman. "First I need you to become hard for me." Mrs. Weasley said, beginning to gently caress Harry's genitalia with experienced hands. Harry wanted to inform her that the chances of that happening was near to nothing, but his mouth was to dry to speak with. "It seems you need a little help." Mr. Weasley said with a smile on her face as she reached for her wand. "No! And besides, I don't have any protection!" Harry said, finally mustering enough strength to break the silence. "What's what I was hoping for. I want to have your babies, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said with a look of pure lust on her ragged hag face.

"Priapismo!" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing her wand towards Harry's lifeless dick. It didn't take long before it started twitching and swell into a Cyclopean monolith of immense length and diameter, the like of which Harry had only seen in porn films. "That's more like it." Mrs. Weasley said, licking her lips hungrily in anticipation.

Harry closed his eyes as Mrs. Weasley pulled her trousers to the side and began lowering herself down on his rock hard phallus. "Why are you doing this?!" Harry whimpered as he felt the older woman begin to work her way down his throbbing meat pole. "Oh, Harry dear! I've been wanting to do this ever since I first saw you!" Mrs. Weasely confessed, beginning to tighten her love canal in order to stimulate Harry's imprisoned boner even further.

As he opened his eyes again, Harry was met by a sight that would always haunt him in his dreams afterwards; Mrs. Weasley trying to move herself up and down his lengthy erection, her sagging tits jiggling everywhere, looking more like old, poorly stuffed socks and last but not least; her floppy belly, the size of a bean bag chair, with stretch marks and shit all over. He quickly closed his eyes, and didn't open them before he felt Mrs. Weasley climb off, to tired to keep up her fucking motions any longer. Instead of giving up she began fondling Harry's balls and the base of his meat column.

"Let me taste my own juices on you." Mrs. Weasley pleaded, bringing Harry's glistening dick up to her mouth. Feeling the need to let her pay for what she had done to him, Harry decided to take advantage of the situation and quickly and forcefully pressed his massive erection inside the Mrs. Wealsey's awaiting mouth. He rammed in in, not caring at all when she began to gag as the tip of his meat pole touched her uvula, and she began panicking. "How do you like that, bitch?!" Harry snarled, shoving his colossus prick so far down her throat the base of it touched her lips, and his balls slapped against her chin with every trust he made.

The walls of her oesophagus began contracting, bringing him over the edge. "Fuck yeah!" Harry moaned as he emptied love juice down her throat. But as it quickly turned out, Mrs. Weasley wasn't enjoying it as much as Harry, in fact, the gag reflex was causing her to throw up. The full size of Harry's erect man carrot filling her entire throat made it impossible to breathe as well, and the colour on her face was beginning to change from normal pink/red to light purplish. Harry decided to hold it in there a few more seconds in order to take revenge, but found it hard to hold his position as vomit began being pressed up Mrs. Weasley's throat.

"Oh shi- It burns!" Harry pulled his now limp wiener out, almost afraid of checking his tool for any damage. Just as he had managed to bring his equipment to safety, Mrs. Weasley could finally let the puke come out.

"Call da amber lamps!" Harry mumbled, as he saw the red, irritated skin on his dick. He had never been in such a state of pain before, perhaps except that one time. But now, in the middle of fucking nowhere and with his best friend's mum laying next to him, nearly naked and puking her guts out after his brutal throat rape, there was little hope of getting an ambulance any time soon. He quickly pulled his pants back up, not wasting any time to get out of the accursed barn. As he was about to leave, he turned around and looked at Mrs. Weasley, still laying on the floor, trying to recover after the vomiting.

"Here's a pound, mostly pennies. I've only got muggle money on me." Harry said, throwing some money in her direction before he turned and exited the building with a satisfied grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a dark and stormy night; the rain poured down from the bleak autumn sky. It was the first day of the semester, but Harry was already behind on his homework, as he had spent most of his free time telling everyone how he and Ron had stolen the flying car, fled it to school and crashed it into one of the trees in the park. The car had been totalled and Ron had spent the first night in the hospital wing, recovering. Needless to say the event had caused Harry's already legendary status to increase even further. His popularity among the students, that was nothing compared to the attention he and Ron had attracted from the newspapers. Among them were the Evening prophet, to which he had given a lengthy interview about the recent events.

But his fame could not help him complete the homework, and he had spent the last twenty minutes just staring out the window, thinking about how much the girls had changed during the summer. Hermione had really matured since the last time he saw her; instead of her flat chest, there were now two perfectly sized round mounds he would have liked to take a better look at. Sadly though, Ron's younger sister, Ginny, had really let herself go. Her skin was almost transparent due to lack of sunlight, and she had gained a few founds around her already large hips. Luckily he hadn't seen much of her, and he hoped it stayed that way, it was bad enough to hang with one ginger.

He was about to give up his attempt at completing his homework when a sound caught his attention. Everyone else had gone to bed hours ago, so whomever it was, better have a good reason to be up. "Hello? Who's there?!" He reached out for his wand, fearing it might be the Weasley twins who were up no no good again. He made his way towards the stairs, were the sound seemed to orignate from. As he whispered the correct spell, the wand shot out a glowing yellow light, illuminating the dark common room.

"Ginny!" Harry was taken aback by the sight of the nearly naked girl, sitting on the thick carpet in the corner and letting her female juices spill to the ground as she continued to furiously stimulate herself. The gelatinous substance that secreted from the folds that were hidden by her membranous vaginal lips, ran down her thighs before it created a discoloured stain on the carpet. Ginny's long, bony fingers continued to rub against her clit, causing even more of that loathsome half-liquid to ooze out from her flapping folds that had the same unmistakable colour as diseased or slowly decaying flesh. As she brought herself to climax, more of that foul substance spilled out of her, poisoning the already tainted air with it's maddening stench of rotten fish.

"Cover thyself, foul wretch!" one of the portraits exclaimed as the light from Harry's wand fully illuminated the corner, revealing the blasphemous sight that would for a long time afterwards, deprive the spectacled youth of his sleep and would have caused any weaker mind to to mad.

Yet, there was something about the scene Harry found erotic, almost irresistible. The thought of letting his lengthy manhood disappear inside her love tube, caused his man snake to come alive inside his silk boxers, twitching and turning to break free from it's prison. If she just hadn't let her body go down the drain, he might have just forced himself on her right then and there.

"Don't look at me!" Ginny whimpered, trying to cover herself. Her voice brought Harry back to reality again, that and the foul odour that tainted the air. Harry stifled a moan as the horrid stench reached his nostrils. "Just get dressed, OK?" Harry turned to face the fireplace, letting Ginny get some privacy as she put her clothes back on. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" Harry finally asked, as the rather embarrassing silence had gone on long enough. "I don't know what came over me... I was just going to the bathroom when I saw there was still light on. And then I saw you, Harry." Ginny explained as she struggled to get her soaked panties back on. "Cool story bro." Harry said and forced forth a yawn to show how little he cared.

"Please don't tell anyone. I will do anything you want if you just don't tell anyone!" Ginny said,

"It's OK, I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm just going to bed, and I will forget everything that happened here tonight." Harry said, letting out a yawn. Ginny cleared her throat and took a hold of Harry's shoulders before continuing to speak. "I said; I will do anything you ask."

"I heard you the first time." Harry objected, freeing himself from the girl's grip. "Besides, I'm awfully tired." He continued, starting to back away from Ginny. _What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you really going to turn down a chance to free this young and fair maiden from her virginity?_ He stopped in his tracks, trying to come with some counter argument against his own mind. _I would hardly call her 'fair', besides I should really go get some sleep. If I get up early enough, I can still do most of my homework tomorrow morning._ The rational side of Harry's mind countered. _I bet she would call you 'oniichan' if you wanted to. _The lustful side of his mind pressed on. He was fighting a loosing battle and he knew it. It was simply impossible to argue against an offer like that. Harry spun around on his heel, feeling his flesh spear poking against the soft fabric of his underpants. "Disregard what I just said. I want to mate with you." Harry said, quickly leading the younger girl towards the sofa.

As he lay on the sofa, naked from the waist down and watching as Ginny removed her own underwear, Harry felt that he had done something incredible stupid as he felt the horrid smell emitting from Ginny's tainted patnies. The detestable stench had grown even stronger, and as he began to franticly draw his breath he only filled his lungs with more of the foul air. But then, as he was about to get away while there was still time, he felt his genitalia being stimulated by nervous, slightly trembling hands. Her slender hands worked his erect and throbbing member slowly, taking her time to coat his glans with that foul substance she had secreted earlier. Harry's eyes widened in horror as he saw his man carrot falling victim to Ginny's uncontrollable lust. He shuddered as the hot substance slowly made it's way down his length and ass crack before it dripped down to the carpet and formed a puddle under his buttocks.

The sight, the smell and the general feel of the un-deed was enough to make him feel nauseous. "You like this, don't you, Harry?" Ginny panted as she began to increase the speed of her hand movements. "Call me 'oniichan'!" Harry whimpered, feeling the effects of Ginny's increased speed in stimulation bringing him close to the edge of what he could take.

"Are you sure about this oniichan?" Ginny asked in an innocent sounding tone. "Please be gentle with me, it's my first time." Ginny begged as she straddled his enormous man mountain, positioning herself right above the tip of his flesh spear. A few drops of that accursed liquid oozed out of her as she stood up right, dripping down upon his glans. "Gentle? I'll fuckin' destroy you!" Harry said as he forcefully planted his pole inside her, brutally taking her virginity away with his violent trust into her incredibly tight and unprepared love canal. "First!" Harry called out as his entire length was buried deep within the girl. He could hear Ginny whimpering and he became a little worried her noises might attract the attention of the other students sleeping upstairs. "Can you calm down a little?"

"I'm sorry..." Ginny whimpered, fighting to hold back the tears as Harry began trusting in and out of her with his flagpole. "Can't I turn around so we can see each other, oniichan." Ginny suggested, trying to move around, while still impaled on Harry's stake. "No, and I'm afraid I have to insist." Harry responded, taking a good hold of her hands so that she could not change the position unless Harry wanted her to.

"I love you, but I don't think I'm ready to be a mum yet." Ginny whimpered, as she guessed Harry would be close to the edge soon. "Don't worry, I'll pull out in time." harry said reassuringly as he increased speed, shoving his megalithic pillar so far up her virgin cunt it was buried up to the base. Harry let out primeval scream as he pounded her ass again, ramming her so hard he almost lost his grip around her hands. Overpowered by desire, Harry forced his member so far up Ginny he could before he released his load, spraying the insides of her pre-adolescent womb with his man seed. "Fuck yea!" Harry exclaimed as he emptied the contents of his scrotum inside his best friend's under-aged little sister.

As he pulled his raging hard-on out of her, the musky odour rising from the newly opened depths caused Harry to gag and cover his mouth. _What the fuck have I done? _Harry closed his eyes in disgust and pity as he saw the sight of the sobbing girl before him and his own penis as a small trail of blood made it's way down his length.

Harry's skin tone changed from flushed red to off-white as he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, followed by Ron's voice as it broke the silence of the sparsely lit common room. Harry quickly pushed Ginny off his softening member so that she fell off and landed on the carpet in front of the sofa with a barley audible thump. From where she lay she should be out of sight from her older brother, unless he should venture further into the common room. "Harry? Are you still up?" Ron's voice called out from the bottom of the stairs. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Harry said, trying keep his voice calm and relaxed. "I'm just finishing up here." Harry continued, relieved that Ron couldn't see his flushed face, from where he was standing. "Sure thing. And try not to make so much noise, OK? It sounded like the whole sofa was moving down here." Ron muttered, scratched his behind and trotted back up the stairs. As Ron vanished upstairs, Harry let out a sigh of relief. He looked down on the floor, seeing Ginny laying still, in the same position as when she first landed.

She panted, her flat chest heaving as she struggled to regain her breath. Her face looked a little flushed and her eyes a little red after crying tears of both joy and pain.

"Not bad bad for your first time. I'd give you a 2+." Harry said as he lit a fag to celebrate his conquest of unexplored territory. "I'd lay off the screaming in the future if I were you though, it's a little annoying." Harry said, taking another puff of his cigarette. "Well, it's getting kinda late." Harry said, as he pulled his pants back up again. "You should probably take a shower or something first though, it kinda reeks of you." He said, laughing a little as he patted the girl on the head, and walked over to the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

The day after Harry had mated with Ron's little sister he didn't feel half as bad as he had expected. He wasn't tired at all, he had no remorse for what he had done, and as an extra bonus he hadn't seen the young girl since he left her shaking by the sofa the night before. Needless to say that fact had Harry in an especially good mood, and he didn't even care if he hadn't finished the essay in 'the benefits of brewing your own love potions' that Snape had requested. As the two lovable rascals found their place at the Gryffindor table to partake in breakfast, they were once again overwhelmed by the sight of girls dressed in revealing school uniforms.

"Who is that?" Ron whispered, nodding toward a tall, black haired seventh grader as she walked passed them. Harry looked up from his porridge and saw the pale skinned and slender girl as she sat down next to Draco at the Slytherin table. "I think her name is Mary S. or something, but she calls herself Ebony or some shit. Thinks she's fuckin' goth and listens to My Chemical Romance while she cut her own wrists." Harry said, taking a large spoonful of his porridge as he looked over at the Slytherin table.

"I say!" Ron blurted out, both shocked and appalled by what Harry had just told him. "Look at her! She isn't even wearing her school uniform!" Ron continued, speaking loud enough for all to hear. "Would it hurt her to actually follow the dress code, or at the very least dress like a normal human being? She looks like a bloody clown for fucks sake! Oh, the humanity!" Ron fumed, his face going from the normal shade of red, to that of a tomato as he spoke. "Shit, Ron. Do you mind calming down with the speech? People are beginning to look at us." Harry said, feeling like smacking his ginger friend in the back head. "No! In fact, I want everyone to hear! No one seems to care that this Ebony gal, dresses and acts like a total slut!"

"Implying your sister is any different." Harry said with a smug grin on his face, as he recalled the events of last night. "What the fuck are you implying?!" Ron growled, turning his attention back to Harry. "Nothing. Nothing at all!" Harry said, continuing to stuff himself with the porridge. Harry had a hard time not bursting out laughing as he thought of what Ron would say if he knew that Harry had violated his younger sister, and spilled his seed inside her womb. Ron ignored the silly grin on his friend's face and continued to glare over at the Slytherin table.

"Don't look, but Draco is looking at you. Talk about rape face!" Ron chuckled as he noticed the look on Draco's face. "Jolly good one, Ron!" Harry said dryly, smacking his friend on the back with his palm. "No, I'm not joking. He really looks like he's gonna jump you any moment." Ron said, rubbing his sore back. "Say, have you seen Hermione lately." Ron asked, hoping to change the subject as he turned to see that Harry had indeed noticed the odd grin Draco gave the spectacled youth. But that could easily come from the fact that Ebony was sitting next to him, probably yacking about uninteresting shit that happened in her pathetic excuse for a life. At least, that was what Harry hoped anyway.

"Hermione, eh?" Harry said, breaking eye contact with Draco. "Well yeah, she seems to have 'matured' don't you think?" Ron asked, imagining the voluptuous curves the young witch had developed during the summer holiday. "I'm not going to argue against you on that, but the thing about her is..." Harry began, taking another spoonful of porridge before finishing his sentence. "Well, I mean, She's a good looking gal and all, but her personality... And the whole her being a mud-blood is a big turn off for me." Harry watched as his rather careless wording had attracted some unwanted attention from the people around him. "I say!" One of the offended onlookers said as she took off. "Haters gonna hate, but that's how I roll." Harry stated as he leaned back on the bench and taking in the sight of the girls in the nearby area.

"Second! No wonder she hasn't got any friends and she spends her summer sitting in her room writing twilight fanfiction when she acts like a total bitch." Ron said as a flock of owls invaded the great hall, dropping down letters and packages of various size and weight upon the unsuspecting students, creating total havoc as they did so. Much to Harry's surprise, a fourth year Ravenclaw boy came up to him with a letter that were sent to Harry. It wasn't hard to recognize Hagrid's untidy and childish handwriting, that filled most of the front side of the envelope. Harry felt a headache approaching as the thought of visiting Hagrid's fungi infested, old cabin came into his mind.

'Deer Harry! Eye need to speek to you. Come alone. Best wishes, Hagrid.' Harry sighed as he put the note back on the table, making a mental note to take up the dyslexia problem with Hagrid when he met him. "Wonder what that old dickjockey wants to talk about..." Ron thought out aloud as he finished reading the letter. "Why don't you join me? I'm sure he won't mind if it's only you." Harry said, hoping he wouldn't have to go alone. For some reason he just didn't feel safe around that man. "I don't know mate, we've got potions class in 15 minutes." Ron replied with a worried look on his face. "Come on buddy! Don't let me down." Harry said as he followed some of the girls as they made their way past them.

It was still dim outside when the duo entered the park, heading for the slightly retarded gatekeeper's hut. As they neared the edge of the forbidden forest, they found themselves surrounded by dark, looming trees. Between the trees they could see fungi growths, vaguely luminescent in the everlasting darkness beneath the trees where they radiated a faint, unholy aura of blasphemous and unnatural pale light, in a strange and alien colour that none of the boys had seen before, and that could not bee from anywhere on earth.

"Didn't I ask you to come alone 'arry?" Hagrid yelled as he saw Harry and his ginger companion/partner in crime enter the cabin. "Yeah, but that's just words really." Harry replied as he made his way over to the small coffee table and helped himself to a cup of tea. Hagrid furrowed his brows in light irritation at Harry's cheeky reply.

"I've heard some things," Hagrid began as they all found their seats. "You seem to have become quite popular among the ladies at school, 'arry." Hagrid continued as he had emptied his teacup in one big sip. "What can I say? I'm a likeable guy." Harry answered, flashing his set of yellowish-brown teeth in a picture perfect image of a British grin. "Blimey, 'arry! Haven't ya' ever wondered how come you get all that attention from the ladies, or gotten on the good sides with all the teachers, eh?" Hagrid pressed on as he emptied another tea cup. "Not really. I always thought it came from my good looks." Harry answered as he lay back on the sofa and helped himself to some of the biscuits Hagrid had put forth. "I hate to break it to you, Harry, but you ain't exactly easy on the eyes." Ron objected. "You're one to talk, you ginger freak." Harry spat back, feeling he had to defend his honour by pointing out that his friend, looked worse in comparison. "Anyways, it's awfully obvious it's some kinda' magic working, right?" Hagrid said as he emptied yet another cup of steaming hot spruce-tea. Harry just shrugged his shoulders in response, not finding the conversation particularly interesting. "Okay, why do you think I'm so popular with the ladies then?" Harry sighed, after another two minutes had passed without anyone saying anything. "You mother," Hagrid answered, as he poured a few clunks of moonshine in his teacup. "She died as she protected you, right? Well, my guess is that she managed to cast some sort of spell to make you irresistible, so that no one would want to hurt you." Hagrid replied, putting the teacup aside and just drinking from the bottle of moonshine instead. "Yeah. Makes perfect sense." Harry said in a rather sarcastic tone. "if this wild fairytale is true, why didn't you bother to tell me last year?" Harry asked as Hagrid emptied his bottle. "I didn't think it was all that important then, but now, you're about to hit puberty and shit; beard starting to grow, hair on the balls, under ya' arms, darker voice and your first ejaculation. Now, that is something to think about, right? 'case ya' don't wanna go 'round and get all 'em girls pregnant, now do ya'?" Hagrid asked, now in a much more serious tone. "That sounds awful!" Ron quipped, spilling some of his tea on his lap. "The puberty thing, I mean. All that other stuff sounds jolly good." Ron explained as the two others turned to stare at him with a strained look on their faces. "How in the world can getting someone pregnant while you're still in school be a good thing?" Harry asked, beginning to feel a little queasy as he once again relived the events of last night. "Not that, silly! But getting to score with all the fine chicks you want, and getting some slack from the teachers sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me." Ron answered as he imagined the possibilities. Harry's eyes widened as he too finally imagined what possibilities such an spell could do for him. He no longer needed to aim low. He could go for the finest girls in school if he wanted. "Remember, 'arry, if you try to hard it might not work. Ya' might wanna calm down your ego a little if ya' want it to work." Hagrid went on. "Yeah, that's an interesting theory. Anyways, we'd love to stay and chat some more, but some of us actually got things to do." Harry said, looking around the untidy and messy one-room cabin that was Hagrid's house. "Don't give me that same 'ol shit 'arry! I've got a job and lots of stuff to do, I just don't give a fuck." Hagrid yelled, throwing the empty liquor bottle after the kids as they hurriedly made their way out of the hut.

"What do you think of it all?" Ron asked as the two boys made their way back to the castle. "I don't know about that whole spell thing, but one thing's for sure; we're in trouble. Class started twenty minutes ago." Harry said as he gazed up t the large clock on the castle wall above them. "Crikey! Snape's gonna give us detention!" Ron exclaimed as he picked up his pace, running towards the castle.

_After first class..._

"Minus fifty points?!" Ron exclaimed as they made their made out of the dungeon classroom. "That puts us at... Minus fifty-five points in total." He continued after counting on his fingers for a few minutes. "How is that even possible?!" Harry muttered as he trudged along. "And no, Hermione, I don't really want to know how it is possible." Harry said, cutting off Hermione as she was about to open her mouth. "Well, it serves you right, seeing as you both came way to late." Hermione finally replied

"Better late than never." Harry stated as they cut the corner and entered yet another long and crowded hallway. "By the way, Ron, have you seen Ginny today?" Hermione asked as they stopped to wait until the hallway cleared up a little. "Nah, can't say I have. Why? Is there something wrong?" Ron asked, not showing any sign of concern at all. "Well, it's not like her to skip classes like this." Hermione continued, genuinely worried. "It's probably nothing. She's most likely just a little under the weather. You know how it is with teenage girls these days." Harry said, genuinely hoping that the little cunt didn't cause any trouble for him. "Still, I think someone should go check on her, just to be on the safe side." Hermione suggested, ignoring the evil look she was getting from Harry.

"Harry! Can I get a word with you?" Professor Flitwick asked, gesturing towards his empty classroom. "What's up professor?" Harry asked, trying to act cool in front of his friends. "It's just a little something I would like to talk to you about." the tiny professor replied. "A _little_ something?" Harry asked, having a hard time forcing back a snicker. Professor Flitwick didn't look like he found Harry's little wordplay very amusing and his eyebrows furrowed. "I didn't want to bring this up in front of your friends, but fuck it. Harry, you are going to fail my class unless you put your act together and actually do your homework."

Flitwick's words caused Harry to cringe and turn a deep shade of red in embarrassment. "Since you obviously need someone to help you, I'll team you up with someone who will help you with your homework. Meet up in the library after school today and bring your Charms books." and with that, the tiny professor turned on the heel and left the small group.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what's next?" Harry asked, acting as though the small conversation with professor Flitwick had never happened. "Let's see," Ron began, taking a look at his schedule. "I can't believe you two haven't failed before." Hermione sighed. "And, if you two are up for it, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts, so I suggest we hurry up if we're to make it in time." she continued, leading the way onwards. "Oh, that's just swell." Ron muttered at the thought of Gilderoy Lockhart trying to teach a class. "Yes. Isn't he just wonderful?" Hermione said with a dreamy look on her face, probably imagining what it would be like to experience vaginal intercourse in the missionary position with her favourite teacher. "If by that you mean he is a completely incompetent wanker, then yes, I totally agree with you." Ron said irritated at hearing all the praise that accursed posterboy was getting. "Clearly, you two are just jealous!" Hermione said, finding it necessary to defend her secret crush. "What do you see in that old tard anyway?" Harry asked, wanting to know why so many of the females at school were just dying to impale themselves on the famed author's manhood. "He is not an old 'tard', Harry – he is an distinguished gentleman in his very best of age. He is handsome, strong and yet gentle at the same time. Everything you two are not." Hermione said before walking past them, just dying to get to class as early as possible. Even though Hermione was the only one of them who actually knew where the classroom were, they didn't see the point in catching up with her.

It was however, quite hard to find the way on their own, and with time beginning to run out, they started to panic. It was bad enough that they got fifty minus points after coming to late for potion class, but if they got in any more trouble, they might just be in way over their heads. After running up the stairs, getting lost twice, and having to ask for directions thrice, the two lovable scoundrels finally arrived at the new Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom Gilderoy had chosen – a lofty and well-lit classroom, the polar opposite of the damp and dim dungeon, serving as the potions classroom, where one could hardly keep ones ink from freezing in the winter. And their new teacher, the infamous front page boy, Gilderoy Lockhart could not possibly be any worse than Snape. At least, that was what Harry hoped as he took a seat at the back of the room with the hopes that Gilderoy wouldn't notice Harry had forgotten to bring his books.

As class dragged on it became painfully obvious to both Harry and Ron that most of their classmates seemed to be buying the wild tales that Gilderoy described in his books. As minutes passed on Harry gave up any attempt at staying awake any longer, as last night's events finally seemed to catch up with him.

When he woke up a few minutes later, Gilderoy was still going on about his adventures in the South American jungle, in search of The Lost City of Z. Harry looked over at Ron, who like Harry had fallen asleep and was now snoring loudly, drooling on his books. Harry chuckled at the sight of his best friend with his face against the desk, a small bubble forming under his nose as he drew his breath.

Harry noticed he had, during his short nap, gotten quite an impressive erection. He moved closer to the desk in order to hide his newly risen tent from the general public. If someone were to notice he had set up his trouser-tent during Gilderoy's class, rumours might start spreading.

"Wonderful Miss Granger! Absolutely splendid!" Gilderoy said, flashing his perfect white smile at Hermione, who turned a deep shade of red from the attention. "Give me a break." Harry muttered, having a hard time staying awake as last night's escapades in the common room began to catch up with him. "Oh my!" Gilderoy exclaimed as he noticed Harry. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Gilderoy said, making his way over to Harry. "Please... Don't come here!" Harry whispered, crossing his fingers, desperately hoping that the flaming homosexual and completely incompetent excuse for a teacher wouldn't try to leech off Harry's fame. "If it isn't Harry Potter! The worlds most famous wizard-in-the-making!" Gilderoy exclaimed, his eyes big as saucers. Harry shrank in his seat, trying make himself as little as possible without turning to magic.

"Say, Harry... how would you like to meet me after class and sign some fan-mail with me?" Gilderoy asked as he adjusted his gold-coloured cape.

Harry's first thought was to decline the offer, but as he remembered professor Flitwick had set him up for tutoring, there wasn't much of a choice. "I would like that very much!" Harry replied after taking his options into consideration.

Gilderoy's smile became even wider. "You're a swell fellow, Harry!" Gilderoy stated, flashing his new favourite pupil a broad smile of pearly white teeth. Harry decided to keep his mouth closed, for obvious reasons. Harry felt his cheeks turn red from embarrassment and turned away.

After class ended Harry's mood had lightened considerably . "In your face Flitwick, you wanker!" Harry exclaimed loudly as they exited the classroom. Harry skipped down the hallway, saying hi to people as he passed them. "I don't want to rain on your parade, but there's always tomorrow." Hermione said as she and Ron finally caught up with him. "I'll burn that bridge when I get to it." Harry said, not letting Hermione pull him back from cloud nine just yet. Besides, she was probably jealous of Harry's chance to meet Gilderoy in private. "I'll tell you all about it when I get back." Harry said to Hermione as they made their way to the next class.

The rest of the day, Harry couldn't help but smile as he thought of how incredibly luck he had been. The only thing that could go wrong was if Ron's little mongrel sister began yacking to her friends that she had gotten laid by Harry Potter; the most famous person in the wizarding world. But that could wait until he was finished helping Gilderoy answering and signing his fan mail. As the end of the day drew nearer, Harry actually found himself looking forward to meeting the professor. Out of all the teachers at Hogwarts, Gilderoy was the only one who didn't look like living corpse. He was also the teacher closest to the students age, the other teacher being way over their retirement age.

_Not only that, but he may be someone you can relate to. He's famous as well, so he might understand you better than those bastards you call friends. _Harry couldn't help but feel that his friends sometimes were jealous of his fame, good looks, intellect and general perfect appearance. "Harry?! Are you even listening?!" Hermione's angry voice brought Harry back from his thoughts. "Not really no." Harry confessed avoiding the look Hermione sent him.

"Listen 'mione, I don't care what you say, nobody fuckin' does! So just shut the fuck up and get the hell out!" Harry yelled, turning his heel and quickly making his way down the hallway, leaving both his friends and a large group of shocked students and teachers behind.

"Jolly good to see you, Harry!" Gilderoy said, guiding his guest in to his private chambers.

A faint but delicate smell of perfume hung in the air as Harry entered the spacious office where professor Gilderoy had his collection of books as well as his work desk. Several large stacks of photos of himself were stored on the work desk. As he looked around further, Harry noticed that every last centimetre of the walls that weren't covered by the tall bookshelves, were filled with large photographies and paintings of Gilderoy himself. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Gilderoy said, admiring the sight of himself. "It's really something." Harry admitted, having a hard time to focus on the paintings and photos as their motives constantly moved about inside their frames, making him a little queasy. As his eyes got used to the quickly moving motives, Harry noticed that most of them showed Gilderoy in rather provocative poses and minimal clothing.

"So, should we get started on the fan mail or what?" Harry asked, feeling a little uncomfortable at looking at the paintings. Gilderoy nodded in agreement and showed Harry to his work desk, where they sat down and began to work on the tall stacks of unsigned photographies. Ever since he had learned he was the most famous wizard alive, Harry done whatever he could to get money off his parents death. He had practised his handwriting in order to sign photos and he had begun writing his autobiography entitled 'THE BOY WHO LIVED – THE SPECTACULRE LIFE OF HARRY POTTER, THE MOST FAMOUS WIZARD IN ALL OF HISTORY'. It was only a working title, but it had a nice ring to it he thought, as he scribbled down his signature on the photos of Gilderoy dressed up as a Roman emperor. "It doesn't get much better than this, does it Harry?" Gilderoy asked, looking at his own photo with a dreamy look on his face. "I guess not.." Harry answered as he placed yet another photo in the 'finished pile'.

Just as he was getting into a nice rhythm, Harry realized he was running out of ink. But as luck would have it, he noticed Gilderoy had made sure to keep more than enough ink around. On a small table next to the professor there was a small collection of various ink types. Without thinking about it, Harry reached out and grabbed one of the small flasks, but as he was about to pull his arm back, it jerked downwards and made contact with the elder man's crotch.

_Oh shi- AAAGHGH! THE BLUGE! OH GOD, THE BULGE!_ Harry jerked back as if he had been struck by lightning as he felt Gilderoy's growing erection twitching and moving around inside the teacher's pants. "What is it, Harry?" Gilderoy asked, looking directly at Harry with his piercing eyes, flashing his pearly white teeth in a smug grin. "Nothing! Never mind!" Harry answered quickly, making a mental note to not reach for the ink again and excuse himself in a few minutes.

Inside his head Harry tried to reason with himself. _It is a perfectly natural thing – it happens all the time._ He dried off his forehead, feeling his pulse beginning to drop back to normal again. _He's a teacher for fucks sake! This is wrong, and I should get away before anything else awkward happens. _Harry's rationality stated,

"Harry, I am afraid I haven't been completely honest with you..." Gilderoy began, putting aside his feather pen. He looked as though he was genuinely sorry for what he was about to reveal. "I didn't really invite you here to help me sign these photographies, although I most certianly enjoyed it as well. The real reason is that... well, I have been thinking a lot about you Harry." Gilderoy began as he poured himself a drink. Harry cringed, fearing he had done a terrible mistake coming to Gilderoy's office. The way the professor worded himself, it almost sounded like what Mrs. Weasley had said to him before she forced herself on him. "Really? Well... I don't know what to say." Harry stuttered, keeping his gaze on the professor as he slowly began to get up from the bench and moving towards the door.

"You know, I happen to be a most skilled practitioner of mind distortion and deletion spells." Gilderoy said, caressing his magic wand as he spoke. "Really? That is interesting!" Harry said as his mind went into panic-mode; _Get the fuck out before he deflowers you! _ Harry turned around and made a dash for the door. He was quick, but not quick enough. Just as he had his hand on the doorknob he felt Gilderoy's muscular arms on his shoulders, holding him back.

"When I am finished with you, you won't remember a thing of what happened." Gilderoy whsipered into Harry's right ear. A shiver went down Harry's spine as the professor drew his breath, taking in Harry's scent. He had been thinking about experimenting with his sexuality before, but this was not how he had expected it would go down. Before he could try and free himself from the elder man's firm grip, he felt his entire body go limp as Gilderoy used a spell on him.

The elder man carried the limp student to a small sofa and placed him there gently. As Harry lay there without any way to escape or alert anyone of his current whereabouts and situation, Gilderoy walked over to his work desk and picked out a pipe, which he lit. "Just let me go! I won't tell anyone! I promise!" Harry whispered as he regained the ability to move his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm afraid I can't do that." the professor replied, taking a solid puff on his pipe and began to unbuckle his belt. "Please! Find it in you to have some mercy!" Harry cried as he lay on the sofa, begging for his anal virginity. "By golly, you are going to experience an aggravated sexual assault." Gilderoy said, putting down his pipe and quickly closing the distance between them.

"I'm gonna take my time on you." Gilderoy said smiling, stroking the entire length of his bulging erection through his underpants. Harry watched in horror as Gileroy's man snake began to twitch and move inside his pants. By the looks of it, Gilderoy hadn't been boasting in his books, he was really hung like a horse.

"Ever tried dry anal sex, Harry?" Gilderoy asked, pulling down his underpants and revealing his throbbing erection; an eleven inch flagpole with a purplish head that secreted eitr. "I am twelve years old! What the fuck do you think you cock-mangling lunatic?!" Harry cried out in shock at the sight of such an massive sexual organ. "Stay the fuck away from me!" Harry screamed as the professor began stroking his enormous flesh pillar, spilling his hot eitr onto Harry who tried his best to avoid the other man's liquid.

The warm substance dropped down onto Harry's face, the foul stench of it caused him to gag and cough. Just as the elder wizard was about to force his massive menhir inside the young boys mouth, the door to the private chambers were opened. Harry quickly tilted his head to see what was going on, fearing that Gilderoy might have invited someone who would take apart in his conquest of Harry's anal virginity. To his profound surprise and relief, it was none other than Dumbledore himself. Harry noticed that Gilderoy's flushed face had turned into a pale death mask of fear and surprise. "This is not what it looks like, sir." Gilderoy began, letting go of his sexual organ.

_Fifteen minutes later in Dumbledor's office..._

"Listen, Harry. I'm sure we can work something out here." Dumbledore began as he paced back and forth. "As you might already be aware of, this school's reputation is not what it once was. If news of Gilderoy's deeds were to come out, it might very well be the end of Hogwarts as we all know it, Harry." the elderly wizard continued as he fondled his long beard. "There could be a change of staff, stricter controls, less funds etc. - the list goes on." the headmaster explained as he poured himself a strong drink. Harry sat still, to shocked to say or move as the headmaster continued.

"If you'll let me handle this incident internally, I can guarantee you a pass at the exams." Dumbledore said, downing his drink and throwing the glass into the fireplace. "And... what about Gilderoy?" Harry asked, shifting ever so slightly in the chair. "He's securely locked up for the moment, and I can assure you that he will be dealt with in a suitable manner." Dumbledore said, fondling his beard with slightly trembling hands.

At any other time, Harry wouldn't had been able to hold back his joy at the sound of that, but after what he had just experienced he found no consolation in the fact that Gilderoy would have to pay for his actions. He thanked Dumbledore and decided to head back to the common room, feeling both tired and a little upset by the recent events.

Harry struggled to hold back the tears as he made his way down the deserted hallway. He could still feel Gilderoy's warm breath against his face, the elder professor's pre-cum as it dripped onto his face. He quickly dried away the tears as they began to make their way down his cheeks.

He had been to weak to resist the elder man. Had it not been for Dumbledore, he would probably still be in Gilderoy's private chamber, laying on the sofa and getting the professor's man carrot forcefully rammed into his ass, causing him to suffer from rectal prolapse.

He promised himself that first thing tomorrow he would go to the library and try to find a simple potion that would make him forget everything that had happened. As he had reached halfway down the empty corridor the air seemed to become denser and a faint, yet unsettling odour caused him to shudder. He stopped in his tracks, listening for any sounds that might give him any clue as to what was going on. He saw Mrs. Norris, the caretakers hated cat as she walked around in circles near the wall a few metres before him, looking as though she too had noticed that something was going on. Harry listened again, hearing the faint whisper again – barley audible over the meowing of Mrs. Norris. Then, an even more unsettling noise caught his attention; The scampering sound of thousand upon thousands of crawling rats, moving downwards, ever downwards inside the walls around him. Mrs. Norris began clawing the wall, jumping up to try and reach some invisible foe. Harry felt a chill down his spine when he heard the incoherent rambling, that was beyond a doubt _in the Dutch language._


	6. Chapter 6

As Harry stumbled in through the portrait hole he tried his best to calm his ragged breath. He had been running as fast as he could ever since those horrid sounds. A large group of fellow Gryffindor's were sitting around the various tables, struggling to finish their homework before supper.

"Yo! Harry! What's goin' on? I thought you were with Gilderoy, helping him sign his fan-mail." Ron said as he approached his friend, sounding genuinely concerned as he saw the terrible state Harry's clothes were in. "I... I don't want to talk about it." Harry muttered as he dropped down onto one of the available sofas where he ended up laying completely still. The memory of Gilderoy Lockheart, as he tried to force himself, sexually on him, was almost too much for the young boy to handle. Not only that, but the mysterious whispering he had heard, the sound of scampering rats inside walls... what the fuck was going on? "You finally discovered what a self-centred asshole he is, didn't you?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Harry, placing his feet onto the table where Hermione had placed her collection of schoolbooks.

"Ron! Please move your feet, some of us are actually trying to do their homework!" Hermione said as she looked at the two with a slightly worried expression on her face as she noticed the state Harry seemed to be in. Ron let out a sigh, but removed his feet, knocking down a pair of Hermione's books as he did so. "You lumbering oaf!" Hermione yelled, as Ron grinned sheepishly in response, his ears turning a slight shade of red.

Harry ignored their little argument and clenched his fists, fighting to hold back the tears again. He flinched as he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. "Harry? Is there something wrong? You know you can tell me if there's something bothering you." the girl said, tightening her grip ever so slightly in a feeble attempt at comforting the famous wizard.

"Why do you care? It's not like we're friends or anything." Harry said as he turned around to face her. "I... I just thought that..." the brown haired girl began.

"I don't hang with mud-bloods." Harry said calmly, cutting her off. The room fell silent. Everyone turned to stare at the boy with the lightning scar. Hermione removed her arms, a look of surprise and shock visible in her face. He felt everyone looking at him, like they knew what had happened in Gilderoy's private chamber. He couldn't take it any longer. He had to get away from the castle. He got up, ignored Ron's yell and dashed for the exit. He ran all the way down to the Entrance Hall, not caring that he almost knocked down several other students and a teacher or two in the process. He didn't stop until he reached the entrance to Hagrid's hut in the outskirts of the forbidden forest.

"Hagrid! It's me, open!" he knocked furiously on the door.

"Oh shi- Give me a few minutes! I'm not dressed to receive!" Hagrid yelled from inside his hut. Harry decided to ignore this request and forced the door open. "Fuckin' hell, 'arry!" Hagrid yelled out as the spectacled youth entered the cabin and closed the door behind him.

"Couldn't ya' wait till' I opened?" Hagrid asked sounding more than a little annoyed as he tried to cover his throbbing erection that pressed against his pants. "It can't wait, Hagrid!" Harry blurted out, crying rivers now. "The fuck happened to ya' boy?" Hagrid asked, sounding a little concerned as he saw the young boy starting to cry. The small cabin reeked of sexual activity, but Harry ignored it and sat down on the sofa.

"I don't even know where to begin..." Harry stated as he dried away the tears. "How about the beginning?" Hagrid said as he shook the boy gently. Harry just continued to cry and hugged the half-jötunn tightly, who now seemed slightly uncomfortable at Harry's sudden need for contact and support. "I need something to forget everything that have happened to day – everything!" Harry whined, drying away tears with his sleeve. "Don't worry, I've got some stuff here." Hagrid replied as he pulled forth a small wooden box he had kept stored underneath his bed. "Works every time!" Hagrid said proudly, showing Harry his collection of illegal and somewhat dangerous potions. One of the small flasks was clearly marked ''Date rape potion', and Harry decided not to ask any questions.

"Here ya' go, 'arry! Freshly brewed 'n all!" Hagrid said proudly, as he handed the young wizard a small, glass flask. "It's not it's intended purpose, and it'll knock you out for a few hours, but when you awake you won't remember anything that have happened for days." Hagrid said with a secretive grin in his bearded face. "And... um... how much should I take?" Harry asked as he looked at the small flask, and dark liquid inside it. "Well, I wouldn't recommend more than a few drops, it quite potent stuff you see." the bearded gamekeeper replied, putting the potion box away. "Thanks Hagrid, I don't know what I'd do without you. I'll give it back tomorrow, if I remember." Harry said, hugging the gigantic man again. "Ah, don't mention it, 'arry!" Hagrid said as the small part of his face that were visible, turned a slight shade of red from embaressment. "Seriously though – don't mention it!" Hagrid called out as Harry exited the cottage, making his way back to the castle.

Well back inside again, Harry realized he was too late to make it to supper in the Great Hall. But on the other hand, he wasn't all that hungry. All he cared about was to get the memories of the last few hours permanently removed. As he reached the third floor, he could have sworn he heard someone yelling. He stopped up and listened, but the sound did not return and he continued on his way towards the common room. Just as he rounded a corner the sound of the rats came back. Harry froze as he heard the sound of their feet as they passed him inside the solid stone wall. He tore down one of the large tapestries, in hopes that he could see them, but there was nothing but the bare wall, with no sign of the cause of the rancid noises. Finally mustering enough courage to move on, Harry dashed onwards, hoping to get back to the common room before anything else strange happened to him. But, just as he approached the main stairs, Harry saw something that would cause him to put his own sanity into question. Only a few metres before him stood a girl in a strange and unnatural position, completely still and pale faced. She was probably around fourteen or fifteen, dressed in the Hufflepuff uniform. Her skirt was torn off and a pair of white panties rested neatly around her ankles. Harry's first thought was that she had was died, and that she had done so in a doggy style position.

_The fuck are you waiting for? Do her before she turns cold! _He ignored his libido and continued to gaze upon the figure before him for a few more seconds. As he felt something begin to stir in his underpants, Harry realized this was a bad time to put up his tent and decided it would be best to contact a teacher. Still, it couldn't hurt to investigate a little further, just so he knew what he should tell he had found.

The body had stood still the entire time, and at first Harry wasn't sure if it really was a person or just a statue. Could it be due to _Rigor mortis?_ But as Harry touched her, he felt that she was not yet cold, and that, despite being extremely weak, there was in fact a pulse. _The fuck are you waiting for? Do her before someone else finds her! _Harry shook his head, trying to get those unhealthy ideas of of his head. So, the young girl was still alive, and he should defiantly report it to someone, before he himself was accused of the un-deed. As Harry turned his gaze up from the girl, he noticed the writing on the wall before him;

THE STARS ARE RIGHT

THE SUNKEN CITY WILL RISE AGAIN, AND HE WILL AWAKE

EVERYONE BE AWARE

"Blimey!" The sudden outburst caused Harry to flinch. As he turned around he saw Ron, Hermione and most of the second year pupils as they made their way down the hallway, probably just finished eating supper in the Great Hall. Each and everyone had a shocked expression all over their faces as they saw Harry bending over the girl with his hand reaching out to touch her. _Fuckin' shit! It's over! Make a run for it boy! _Harry's mind vent into a panicked state as he saw his classmates stare at him with a look of shock and disgust. Just as he was about to follow his mind's advice and run away, he saw Dumbledore and Snape approach as well.

"Dat ass! I'd tap that!" Dumbledore said, ogling the buttocks of the frozen girl from behind his star shaped glasses. "Implying you aren't a flaming homosexual and that despite your high age you are still able to get a sufficient erection needed to preform sexually." Snape commented calmly. "Oh, yeah? Well I don't sit in my dungeon, brewing date rape potions all day." Dumbledore retorted, trying to act cool in front of the group of students. "Implying you aren't one of my biggest customers of said potions." Snape said, folding his arms, sure of victory. "How about I slap your shit?" Dumbledore said, realizing he was loosing the little argument, and that threat of violence was the only thing that could save him from ridicule. "Gentlemen... and pupils! Can we please focus on the matters at hand here for a moment?" Argus Filch made his way to the front of the group. "Anyone know what this symbol is?" Dumbeldore asked, ignoring the caretaker completely. "I believe that is an reversed Elder Sign." Hermione stated calmly. "Right you are, sweetie. Ten points for Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said, smiling from ear to ear. "It is good to see that the ancient knowledge of the Elder Gods is not lost to the younger generation." the elderly headmaster continued. "Yes, very impressing indeed." Snape spat, angered by the headmaster's appreciation of the mud-blood. "But I think you are forgetting one important thing; this boy was caught red-handed for fucks sake!" Snape continued, pointing at Harry, who had finally put his hands into his pockets. "I say! Why do you have to use every excuse you can think of to pick at that poor boy?" Dumbledore asked, giving Snape a confused look. "Pick on him? He was found right next to the scene of a horrid crime!" Snape blurted out, now giving Harry his infamous death glare. "Enough of this. Snape, release him!" Dumbledore said, "As you wish." Snape turned his gaze back to his employer again, finally releasing Harry from his evil gaze.

"Everyone, go back to your common rooms, while Argus cleans this mess up." Dumbeldore said, patting the elderly caretaker on his back as he passed him. "That goes for you as well." Dubledore said as he reached Harry. "What? Aren't you the least bit curious as to how I ended up in this situation?" Harry asked as he followed the headmaster and the rest of his friends. "Not really, no." Dumbeldore answered, sending his favourite pupil off along with his classmates.

Back in the common room Harry sat down in of the armchairs, looking at the fire in the fireplace. He looked over at Hermione, sitting next to the Patil twins working on their homework. _Will I still remember what I feel for you? _He felt a lump in his throat as he recalled what he had said to her before he had stormed off to Hagrid's hut. _I didn't mean it... I don't care if you're a filthy mud-blood... If I only had the guts to tell it to you... _He turned his gaze away from her, looking back at the fire place again. "You OK?" Ron's voice brought him back to reality. "Will be soon enough." Harry answered, giving his best friend a smile as he emptied the content of the small glass flask in one gulp.


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry awoke in the sofa the following morning, he had a hard time explaining how he had gotten there and why he hadn't simply gone to bed. But as the fellow Gryffindor's got ready for breakfast, he decided not to waste any time thinking about it. Most likely he had tried to pull a one-nighter doing his homework again. "What happened to you last night? I turn my back on you for a minute and you've completely blacked out." Ron said as the dynamic duo entered the Great Hall. "Don't know, man. I just hope I managed to finish some homework before I dozed off." Harry replied as he sat down on his usual spot, next to the two Weasley twins and Ron. Much to Harry's dismay, Ron simply answered him by shaking his head, bringing down his hopes of having completed his homework.

As everyone began to settle down and stuff themselves with all sorts of fattening foods, Harry noticed a small group of girls, sitting by the Rawenclaw table. Not wanting to let such an opportunity get away, Harry got up and quickly made his way over to the ladies in question.

"Hello there ladies. Allow myself to introduce myself - I am Harry Potter, the boy who lived – you may have heard of me and my countless endeavours." Harry said, flashing his crooked teeth in a grin. "Obviously." one of the girl's replied, not as impressed as Harry had hoped she would be by his introduction. "I kicked Voldemort's ass, not only one time but twice." Harry continued, milking his fame for everything it was worth. "I am well aware of that, I just don't find it very interesting. Besides, after what you said and did yesterday, I don't want to see your ugly face around at all." the girl replied. "You fuckin' dykes wouldn't know how to handle me anyway. Good riddance!" Harry huffed, turning on his heel and backtracking towards his own place again, wondering what the hell the girls were referring to. Just as Harry had found his place again, Dumbledore got up from his seat, taking a few seconds to regain his balance before he spoke.

"Everyone! If I may, I would like to say a few words." Dumbledore said after having emptied his large goblet in one sip and threw it to the floor. "As most of you already know, one of your fellow classmates was found brutally violated and frozen solid by some still unknown spell or potion last evening. Whomever is responsible for this horrible un-deed has yet to be caught, and it appears as though the speculation as to whom it may be, and his or hers reasons for doing so have gotten quite out of hand. On the top of my head is of course the rumours that claim this incident to have anything to do with the certain claim that the stars are right again, and that the sunken nightmare city of R'lyeh will rise once more from the depths of the Pacific Ocean, releasing it's prisoner, the star-born Sleeping God; one of the Great Old Ones who lived ages before there were any men, and who came to the young world out of the sky countless aeons ago. For as it is said, when he awakens, he will wreak chaos and destruction upon the world, causing everything we know to go under in an inferno of fire and everlasting darkness as the human race are brought to it's knees by His wrath, as he feasts upon our souls!" by now, Dumbeldore's voice had increased in volume and his booming doomsday prophecies thundered in the Great Hall, deafening everything else.

"Good thing gingers don't have souls then, eh?" Harry said, nudging Ron in the shoulder during a short break as Dumbledore paused his speech to pour himself another goblet of mead. "Professor, perhaps it would be best to tell them that these rumours are mere lies, instead of encouraging such superstition?" professor McGonagall suggested in a weak voice, hoping to talk some sense to the drunken headmaster before he went on with his crazy rant again.

"What on earth are you talking about vile woman?! You want me to lie to these poor, misguided children? Do you want me to tell them that everything is going to end well?! For I say to thee, children; fear the future, for against the eternal glory of the Great Old Ones, there is no life nor hope for the future, only a slow and unmerciful death as He tears the world asunder while nightgaunts and other, eldritch abominations, who's name should not be uttered, crawl up from abysmal chasms deep under Earth's surface and move like a plague through a bleak and barren world were the rivers run red with blood and the mountains and the plains are covered by the decaying flesh of the fallen, illuminated by a gibbous moon and the everlasting fires as man's cities crumble and burn! Hope that He will make it quick and that you will not have to see your friends go mad from the unholy, blasphemous revelations of cosmic terror He will shew thee!"

Before Dumbeldroe was able to go on, some of the teachers took matters into their own hands and tried to restrain the elderly headmaster. But by the time they had managed to get a hold of the drunken madman, most of the first graders had already begun to cry. "The hour is near! He comes! He comes! _ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn._" Dumbledore yelled as the other teachers carried him down from the podium where the teachers sat.

"I say! That was new." Fred Weasley said with a look of renewed admiration for the old headmaster in his eyes. "I don't know how he still manages to come up with fresh material every year." the other Weasley twin said, clapping his hands feverishly, as they both hoped for an encore. But that would probably have to wait until Dumbledore was let out of the Hospital Wing.

Shaken by this strange outburst and the sudden change to Dumbledore's personality, Harry followed the three Wesley's out of the Great Hall.

"That's what I've been saying all along; that old crackpot is batshit insane!" Draco Malfoy said, laughing hysterically at his own statement as he pressed his way past them. "You take that back or we'll smack you and your little bitches up real good." the two Weasley twins said, quickly blocking the pale boy from going any further.

Although surrounded by his enormous goons, Malfoy didn't look quite as smug as he used to. Neither did Crabbe and Goyle as they most of the time let their wrath out on younger or cowardly students. Draco's crackwhore girlfriend, Ebony aka Mary Sue gave Harry and the Weasley's a evil glare. Much to everyone's surprise, Goyle took off, running down the hallway like a little schoolgirl, not wanting to get his ass beaten and being publicly humiliated. "Come back here you dumb fuck!" Draco yelled as his fat bodyguard disappeared around a corner. Harry wasn't sure, but from where he was standing it looked as though the pale Slytherin boy and his Amy Winehouse-look-a-like girlfriend had become even paler, if such a thing was possible.

Before Draco could try and talk himself out of the situation, Fred Weasley dashed forward and began smacking Crabbe, getting full advantage of his surprise attack.

"Stop hitting yourself!" Fred said as he guided Crabbe's hand to smack the obese boy again and again, each time with more force and intensity. "I want to, but I can't!" Crabbe cried as his fist continued to violate his face.

"I was just joking, man! I love that 'ol guy! I would turn gay for him!" Draco squealed, realizing he was next in line to receive a beating.

"Falcon punch!" George yelled, hitting the unexpected Slytherin boy with full force. Draco fell backwards, smacking his head into the stone floor and knocking over his girlfriend in the process. The crew that had gathered around them continued to cheer, not feeling any sympathy for the Slytherin's what so ever. "Oh your god! I'm leaking!" Malfoy looked in horror as blood gushed out from his broken nose. "It's super effective!" George yelled out as he dried off some of Malfoy's blood on his own robe and giving his twin brother a high five with the other hand.

The ginger twins continued laughing and giving out high fives as the two Slytherin boys and Draco's girlfriend fled the scene, heading for the Hospital Wing. "That'll teach 'em to fuck with us or Dumbeldore!" Fred said with a big grin on his face as several girls swarmed around the victorious twins.

"This is not good..." Ron muttered as he trotted down the crowded hallway.

"The fuck you talkin' about?" Harry asked, still smiling as he remembered the beautiful sight of his arch-enemy getting punched in the face. "When they get out of the hospital, they're gonna take it out on me." Ron answered with a worried look on his face. "Fear not my ginger companion, for I shall protect thee!" Harry replied, in an attempt at brightening the mood of his friend.

Later, as Harry and Ron were struggling to stay awake during Magic History class,

Harry let out a barley audible sigh and let his head gently rest on top of his opened schoolbook. He usually spent History classes sleeping to save up some energy for the rest of the day, but since professor Binns had announced there would be a lengthy test, he tried his very best to stay awake. To his right he could hear Ron snoring with most of the other students.

"God fucking damn it! I can't take it any longer, this is so unbelievably boring!" the sudden outburst caused everyone to wake up from their coma-like state. "Tell me professor, am I ever going to need any of this shit you've been preaching about for over one years now?!"

Harry watched as the Hufflepuff boy slumped back to his seat, and began to cry as he realized just exactly what he had done and that class had only lasted twenty minutes. As class began to settle down again, and professor Binns continued to rant on about pointless events that happened centuries ago, Harry felt his eyelids become heavier again.

Harry unfolded the paper with trembling hands, afraid of what he might read.

_'Meet me in the library during lunch-break – come alone.'_

Harry jotted down a quick reply on it and sent it flying to the original sender. Not bothering to hide his action since most of the students were fast asleep and professor Binns only had eyes for the book he was reading from. A few seconds later the note came back in the form of a curled up ball that hit him in the back of the head. He turned his head to look, but Hermione was acting as though she was busy writing down everything Binns read out aloud. Harry picked up the small paper ball and opened it behind the cover of his massive textbook, just in case someone noticed it.

'_No. I said come alone. No Ron._'

What on earth could Hermione possibly want to talk to him about? As far as Harry knew, there had never been any sparks between them nor had they en arguing or fighting. To be honest he couldn't remember speaking much to her at all this year.

Although he was more than happy that the class would be over in ten minutes, Harry couldn't help but feel a little nervous at the thought of Hermione's strange request. Whatever it might be, it was probably not something he was going to like.

He decided to buy himself some more time.

"Excuse me professor, but could you tell us a little about the Great Old Ones?" Harry asked, startling some of the sleeping students with his high-pitched voice.

"Very little is known for certain regarding the origins of the Great Old Ones, but according to the ancient and terrible book called the Necronomicon, written by the Mad Arab Abdul Alhazred, the Great Old Ones came from the sky a long time ago, from a distant place, where things aren't like they are here." the ghost began as he got up and proceeded his speech as he hovered past his desk. "The first humans thought of them as gods and worshipped them, creating stone idols and building great cities in their honour. But the Great Old Ones did not bother with the humans, and took no notice of them." professor Binns continued to pace about the room as the rambled on. It became evident to most of the students that were still awake, that he would go on rambling for hours now that he had just gotten started again. "Excuse me, professor!" Hermione's hand shot up. "Yes, what is it Ms. Granger?" the ghost hovered back to his desk. "Class just ended thirteen seconds ago." Hermione answered, looking at her watch to get the seconds right. Several students exchanged odd looks. This was the first time they had ever heard Hermione wanting class to end – something had to be wrong.

As Harry followed his class mates into the hallway, he wondered if he should ditch Hermione and go hang with Ron instead. But Ron was busy trying to impress some of the Hufflepuff girls by using Harry's fame to get into their pants. Besides, Harry knew that Hermione would probably throw a fit and deny him any future help with his homework if he didn't at least show up and listen to what she felt the need to tell him.

By now, the library would be deserted as everyone was in the Great Hall and enjoying their lunch. Everyone except Harry and Hermione of course. As Harry entered the library, all he could see were row upon row of terribly old, moth-eaten books that no one no longer could make out. A labyrinth of crooked old bookshelves and cabinets that held strange and forbidden books, containing black magick and secrets so unbelievably terrible that whomever should stumble upon it would go mad from the horrible truths they contained.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." Hermione called out to him from behind, causing him to flinch and fall back, bumping into a large bookshelf. "Fuckin' shit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Harry panted, as he felt his pulse fall back to normal. "What's the matter? Did I scare you?" Hermione's voice sounded strange and as she walked up to him he couldn't help but notice a certain strut in her walk. "You just startled me a little, that all." Harry replied as Hermione stood mere centimetres away from him. "Just tell me what you wanted so I can go and eat." Harry demanded, moving away from the brown haired girl. "Don't give me that shit, Harry!" Hermione spat back at him. "I know what you called me yesterday." she continued, pacing around the spectacled boy. Harry swallowed, but remained relatively calm. "So what? See if I care!" he retorted. Even though he couldn't remember jack shit about yesterday, he sure as hell wasn't apologizing for something he had said. Hermione frowned at him and moved in closer. "What do you have against me? Why do you hate anyone that's not pure-blood?" Hermione hissed, moving so close that Harry had to backtrack even further.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Harry stated, sure this was just some big misunderstanding on Hermione's part. "Stop lying you worthless piece of hit! I know what you called me!" Hermione said, pushing Harry backwards. Harry lost his balance and fell to the floor, unable to grab anything to hold onto. "The fuck is your problem bitch!" Harry yelled, furious at being treated in such a manner. "You are!" Hermione yelled back at him, her face distorted by rage.

Before Harry got the chance to come up with something witty in response, Hermione's lips were locked with his, their tongues exploring each others oral cavity. Harry pressed Hermione close, feeling her massive mounds against his chest. He felt Hermione's breath quicken as he began to grope her breasts. Below his waste level, he could feel Harry Jnr. begin to stir at the prospect of getting some action. Before long, Harry's erection had grown into a hungry beast that could barley be held back by his trousers. No longer able to control his urges Harry tore Hermione's blouse open, revealing a plain white bra that held her wonderful mounds in place. Harry had the hardest time keeping himself from drooling on his own uniform as Hermione removed her bra, giving Harry free access and sight to her perky breasts. As he gazed upon the full breasts and erect nipples, Harry thanked Freyja for answering his prayers. Harry reached up and with hands that trembled with excitement, he began to caress the soft mounds. Hermione let out a soft moan as Harry's skilled hands gently touched her sensitive nipples. "You like that?" harry panted, feeling his erection poking against Hermione as she straddled him.

Harry had to use all his will power to not to release his load inside his trousers, as Hermione began to rub against his length through the fabric of his pants. Her wetness became evident as she rubbed herself against Harry's throbbing man mountain. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation as he began to respond to her movements. Hermione stopped her motions, sweat beginning to form on her forehead. She moved down a little further, and reached out to stroke Harry's length through his pants, causing the awkward youth to let out some of his man gravy create a stain on his pants. "I can't take much more." Harry groaned, desperately wanting to release his imprisoned manhood so he could free Hermione from her virginity.

Harry reached out to feel the soft fabric of Hermione's panties, his hand shaking as his fingertips made contact with the wet fabric. A loud moan escaped Hermione as Harry's fingers began to stroke the entire length of her now soaked panties. By now, the two teens had forgotten everything about their earlier argument and were they were. Harry was by no so hard that his pants barley could contain the wild beast trapped inside. He began to struggle with his belt buckle, pulling down his pants and revealing his enormous man carrot. "Wait. I've got something to show you." Hermione whispered, her lips forming a sly smile as she got up and removed her underwear. Harry had a hard time not jumping her right then and there as he saw her womanhood, glistening with her juices. But without a warning, something strange happened; out of her glistening folds came a throbbing erection of such unbelievable size and thickness, unlike anything Harry had ever seen. "What the-?!" Harry broke the sentence, staring with wide eyes at the monstrosity that had slid out from Hermione's glistening folds. "What's the matter, Harry? Don't you like it?" Hermione asked as she carefully began to stroke her lengthy erection with both hands. Harry didn't know how to respond to such a statement, and sat still, looking away from the maddening sight before him. "Harry? Say something!"

He could almost feel Hermione's gaze upon him, but he didn't meet it. "What the fuck do you want me to say?" Harry muttered, relived that Hermione had shown him before they had gone any further. "Anything! Just say anything!" Hermione pleaded as she continued to caress her phallus. "I... I think I should go..." Harry began as he got up, still avoiding to look at the girl before him. As he was about to pull his pants back up, Hermione took a hold of his shoulders and forced him to look her in the eyes. "Look at me!" Hermione demanded, her face flushed from both anger and arousal. "Let me go!" Harry said, freeing himself from her grip. But Hermione took a good hold of him again, not letting him go. "No! You'll stay here!" she demanded, forcing Harry down to his knees. Harry was surprised by her strength and determination. "Open your mouth!" Hermione sounded like she had made up her mind now. For the first time Harry looked at the rock hard member, only a few centimetres before him.

Harry began to panic as he saw Hermine's sizeable sexual organ throb with anticipation of what was about to come. It was thick and long, longer than anything he had seen before and dripping with eitr from the purple tip.

"Open your mouth." Hermione repeated, stroking her erection so that a drop of her eitr fell to the floor between them. Harry swallowed as he heard her. "This is a joke, right?" he asked nervously, trying to laugh it off. "Does it look like I'm joking?" Hermione asked as she just went ahead and shoved her girl carrot inside his mouth. Harry began crying, not caring if his (former) friend saw him crying like a violated little girl. "What's the matter? Is it too big for you?" Hermione said as a devilish grin formed on her face. Unable to respond orally, seeing as there was a giant dick inside his mouth, Harry just gagged in response, finding increasingly difficult to breathe as Hermione forced her Cyclopean monolith down his throat.

"Let's see what you think of mud-bloods now then!" Hermione said as she began to throat fuck the boy with increasing speed. By holding his breath Harry was able to withstand Hermione's brutal oral assault for nearly a minute. Then, as he was out of breath he had no choice but to try and draw his breath. As he did so, Hermione brought herself to climax, releasing a torrent of her seed down Harry's throat, filling his mouth as she pulled her erection out. Gasping and coughing up Hermione's seed, Harry collapsed on the floor, seed running out of his wide open mouth as he gasped for air.

With a pleased look on her face Hermione continued to stroke her erection to keep it hard. "Get up and turn around." she ordered, as Harry looked as though he had regained some strength after the brutal sexual assault. When the boy made no sign to get up, Hermione took hold of him and hoisted him up on his knees. She leaned him over a small chair standing nearby, and Harry realized what was about to happen.

"Please no! I've got Quidditch practice tomorrow!" Harry yelped, trying to dodge Hermione's frantic thrusts as she tried to enter his man pussy. "Your resistance only makes my penis harder." Hermione informed him. Harry yelped, wanted to cry out for help, but knew that the whole library would be empty by now. Using both her hands to keep Harry still long enough she guided her sizeable erection up to his entrance. Without any warning she forcefully pressed her glistening phallus up his butt crack, until the tip was poking against his rectum. Harry clenched his butt tight, hoping she wouldn't be able to enter if he just used enough force. A single tear formed in the corner of Harry's left eye as he felt the tip of Hermione's sexual organ entered him from behind, parting his butt cheeks. "Where is your god now?" Hermione hissed as she continued to enter Harry from behind. As more and more of her length began to make it's way up his tight rectum, Harry began to whimper and cry. No longer able to hold back the tears as the pain simply became to much for him to hide. Harry didn't dare to move as Hermione shoved her meat mountain up his virgin asshole with surprising force.

He lay still the entire time, to weak and scared to resist as Hermione ploughed his ass with her sex organ. Hermione let out a beastly scream as she climaxed and sprayed the inside of Harry's bowels with her liquids that came gushing out as she pulled out. He lay still as Hermione got dressed and told him to pull his pants back up. When she finished dressing Hermione kneeled next to him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "If you tell, no one will believe you." she said before she took off, leaving the whimpering boy behind.


	8. Chapter 8

After lying on the floor for a few more minutes, crying rivers, Harry slowly managed to get up on his feet. As he pulled his pants back up, he saw drops of blood running down his thighs. Shit... He should probably go to the Hospital Wing and get checked for prolapsed anus or something. Who knew what state his intestines were in after being brutally violated by Hermine's horsecock-sized sex organ?

This was not how he had imagined he'd loose his anal virginity at all. He could feel his insides burn with pain as he began making his way over to the exit. It was still a few minutes left of lunch break, but Harry wasn't in the mood to eat or see other people for the moment. The only thing he wanted now was to go back to sleep, or wake up to discover the last few hours had just been one terrible nightmare.

He whimpered a little as he began walking, heading for the exit. Each step hurt like there was no tomorrow and by the time the limped out into the deserted hallway, he had to fight to hold back the tears. He hoped that he would at least be spared the humiliation of having anyone see him in such a pitiful and miserable state, but as he rounded the first corner, he nearly bumped into Neville Longbottom.

"Why hello there! Fancy seeing you here, Harry. Ron's been asking about you 'n shit, wondering where you took off to." Neville said as he caught up with the pale-looking Harry. "Really?" Harry managed to whimper as he felt a jolt of pain shoot up his back from all the walking. "Also, I heard Ginney was looking for you, said she needed to tell you something in private." the plump boy continued as he followed Harry down the corridor. "Well that's just swell. Thanks for warning me though." Harry said, giving his chubby classmate a friendly pat on the back.

Not in the mood to sit down and chat with Ginney, listen to Ron worrying about Draco kicking his sorry ass, or go to any of the remaining classes of the day, he decided to go visit Hagrid and wait there until supper.

"Hagrid! It's me! Open the damn door!" Harry knocked impatiently on the door to the elder half-jötunn. "Hagrid! Let me in!" Harry kicked the door rather violently after a few moments of no response from within the tiny cottage. It was only after some more kicking and screaming Harry noticed the note on the doorstep.

"_Deer whomever reeding dis. _

_I has gone drinking down at the Hog's Head with some mates. _

_Dumdbledore; I put the you-know-what, where-you-know as we agreed on. I can get more if you want, just ask._

_Yours truly, _

_Hagrid."_

Harry curled the note into a tiny ball and threw it away before he limped back to the castle. As he looked over his shoulder, he noticed that the trees around Hagrid's hut seemed to sway, even though there was no wind, and a faint, shimmering light, in a strange colour Harry did not recognize, seemed to rise up from the old well. He quickly turned away and did not dare to look at it any longer.

Disappointed beyond belief, Harry made his way up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. As he entered the common room he noticed Ginney lying on sofa, looking rather pale and depressed, much like always.

"Harry? Can we have a talk?"

"I'd really wish we didn't." Harry responded with a pained expression on his face.

"You remember that night... we made love?" Ginney began, her voice slightly trembling. "Excuse me?" Harry looked at the curled up girl, his eyes as big as saucers. "I do believe that I would have done anything within my power to prevent such a dismal and ghastly misdeed from ever taking place." Harry replied, quite shocked by what Ginney was suggesting. Upon seeing the younger girl's lip begin to quiver and her eyes beginning to water up, Harry found it best to just go along with her, obviously, made up story, so he could dismiss it and finally go get some rest.

"Lets, for the sake of argument, say that such an act took place. Why would you bring it up now?" Harry asked as the red headed girl looked as though she was about to have a break down.

"I... I think something happened that night, Harry. I think I might be..."

"An annoying little brat?" Harry interrupted, not caring if he said it out aloud any longer.

"What?" Ginney looked as though someone had forcefully slapped her as she registered what Harry was saying. "Why are you doing this, Harry?" Ginney asked, drying away a single tear as it made it's way down her cheek.

"Oh, butter my arse!" Harry groaned, regretting that he ever let himself get into a conversation with her as he had to endure her annoying, high pitched voice. No good could ever come out of enduring such a conversation.

"Anyways, I'm feeling a little under the weather, so can we not do this now?" Harry managed to mutter in response as he supported himself on the sofa. Truth be told, he would probably have said the exact same thing had it not been for the fact that he really did feel like shit. Not just because she had lost her good looks, but because he couldn't help but feel a little bit confused as to why she would make up a lie like that, and then tell it to his face.

"But I really need to tell you this, Harry!" Ginney pleaded, by the sound of it she was almost beginning to cry.

_Great! Now she's gonna try to pull you in by pretending she loves you. _

Harry gritted his teeth as he tried to imagined himself in a steady relationship with Ginney.

_No way! I won't let such a horrid thing happen! I would sooner die than become attached to that foul female for the rest of my natural life. _

Harry didn't dignify her plead with an answer, so instead he just walked away, leaving the shocked and confused girl behind to cry herself to sleep.

Finally, alone in his own bed Harry allowed himself to relax. The terrible, burning pain in his arse was still pretty brutal and hard to endure, but as he drifted off into an uneasy slumber, he managed to finally get some much needed rest.

Later that evening, as the Gryddindor's came back the Great Hall after supper Harry was pleased to see that Ginney was nowhere to be seen in the common room. Come to think of it, she hadn't been in the Great Hall either, so it was actually a double bonus. But of course it couldn't be all fine and dandy; Hermione had to show up, take her place next to Harry, and torment him by fondling his privates under the bench as they ate. After what she had put him through earlier, Harry wasn't exactly to thrilled by her sudden need for intimate contact.

As they sat down in the common room, trying to finish their homework, Harry noticed that Ron was looking a little sour as he watched Hermione flirting so openly with the uncomfortable Harry, sitting next to her.

"So, how's Crabbe and Malfoy doing?" Harry asked as he removed Hermione's arm from his shoulders.

"Both got a broken nose, a small concussion, some minor bone fractures and a damaged ego." Fred replied with a grin on his face as he recalled the most wonderful moment of his life so far. "Yeah, it was jolly good wasn't it?" his identical twin brother chimed in, he too with a dreamy expression on his face.

Harry let out a surprised yelp as he felt Hermione's hand beginning to caress his limp limb through his pants, causing nearly everyone in the room to turn their attention towards Harry's table. "Ron, this is so not what you think it is." Harry whispered, as he noticed his ginger friend's expression.

"Really? What the bloody hell is going on between you two then?" Ron hissed, his face now having changed to a deep red colour. "Honestly, I have no idea what's gotten onto her, but believe me there is nothing going on between us!" Harry whispered back as Hermione was busy writing down a few more lines on her already lengthy essay on "_Quidditch Through The Ages_"

"What are you two boys talking about?" Hermione inquired, placing her left arm around Harry in a protective manner. "Nothing at all!" Harry replied as he freed himself from Hermione's grip once again. Ron closed his books and got up, clearly not buying Harry's desperate explanation.

"You can have her, Ron! I don't care for her at all." Harry got up as well, seeing the anger in his friend's expression.

"It's not her you big dufus! It's you! I love _you,_ Harry!" the ginger boy managed to stutter before he took off, leaving the shocked and appalled Harry behind. "Wow! I did not see that coming." George said as the entire common room fell silent.

**Author's note**

I haven't been updating this shit for quite some time due to the fact that "I've been working like a Japanese prisoner of war. But a happy one."

Also, I would like to clear up something from the previous chapter, regarding the stone idols of the Great Old Ones. The Great Old Ones did of course bring their idols with them when they arrived, so they were not made by humans.

Just needed to clarify that.


	9. Chapter 9

In the rather awkward silence that followed Harry gave up trying to remove Hermione's busy hands as she continued to fondle him in plain view of the other Gryffindors. Not that he liked it, but after what Ron had just told him, he was too shocked and confused to do anything but still still and try to make sense of it all. After several minutes in a catatonic state, Harry finally seemed to come back to reality. "Where you goin', honey?" Hermione asked, looking up from the book she was taking notes from. "Uh... I think I'll hit the hay." Harry replied as he gathered his schoolbooks, looking forward to a good long nights sleep.

"Yeah, you better be in tip top shape for practice tomorrow." George said, not pleased with how the spectacled boy had preformed on their previous practice. Harry shot him a glare, squinting his eyes behind the thick glasses. "You're one to talk – you kept trying to knock me off my broom!" Harry hissed, feeling anger welling up inside him as he recalled the event in question.

"Yeah... Great times, Harry, great times." George said as a smile formed on his lips at the memory of a red-faced Harry yelling obscenities at him while trying to catch up with him. "One of you mongrels are going to send me to the hospital wing one of these days, and who'll take my place on the team then, fuckers?" Harry countered, snapping his fingers under the twin's noses before making his way towards the sleeping quarters.

As Harry lay in his bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, he couldn't help but wonder what would happen next, with Ron having confessed his love to him, getting fucked up the bum by dick-girl-Hermione and the constant nagging from Ginney. Oh the drama!

As if that wasn't enough, the first qudditch match of the year would come soon and Harry just wasn't playing like he used to. Luckily for him, he was the only seeker Griffindor had, or Wood would have taken him off the team after the first practice, along with the Weasley twins of course, who seemed to be doing their very best to sabotage for their team-mates in every way imaginable. He let out an almost inaudible sigh ans closed his eyes, hoping he would be asleep before Ron went to bed.

The following morning Harry woke early, feeling the bitter after-taste of last evenings events playing in the back of his head. Fucking Ron having to fuck up everything, Harry thought as he climbed out of bed, no longer keen on tossing around in bed and waiting for Ron to wake up and the awkwardness to begin.

Luckily for Harry everyone else seemed to be asleep still, so he wouldn't have to endure the constant complaining from the others, telling him to stop walking around commando style – not that he did it to get attention or irritate the others on purpose, it was just natural to him to sleep nude. Besides, it wasn't like he had anything to be embarrassed about, on the contrary actually. So, if anything the others were the ones to feel bad he rationalized as he began to get dressed.

As he strolled into the Great Hall, trying his best to act casual as he scanned the locale for any potential mating-objects. But to his great disappointment, there hall was nearly empty and the only other Gryffindor student up so early was none other than Neville Longbottom.

"Mornin', Neville." Harry said as he slumped down next to the plump boy, already in the act of stuffing his face with porridge and too busy to acknowledge Harry's presence by any other mean than to give him a simple nod.

"You know, I'd never imagine you being up this early." Harry admitted, feeling the silence getting to him. "Well, I like being able to eat without having people making pig noises behind my back, that's a really good motivator for getting up in the morning." Neville explained before licking his bowl clean. "I see." Harry replied, taking a sip of his cranberry juice, not sure if he really should try to keep the conversation going.

"So, Harry, you ready for today's practice?" Fred asked, as he and his identical twin brother squeezed in on either side of Harry. Harry lowered his cup, licking his lips as he thought of a snappy response. Nothing came to him however, and he was forced to just nod. "Great! 'cause we really need to win against Slytherin on Friday, Harry." George said, his usual silly grin now gone, and it was clear to Harry that the twins weren't joking around when it came to quidditch; it was most definitely serious business.

Harry suddenly found his own porridge every interesting; he knew he hadn't been up to his normal standard at practice and that he would be the one to take the blame if they lost their next match. As he looked up again he saw none other than Draco Malfoy, accompanied by goons as they made their way toward the Slytherin table. Madam Pomfrey had done a good job patching them back together after the beating they had received the other day by the look of things.

As Harry's eyes continued to linger on the sorry-looking bunch of sods for a short while until he and Draco's eyes met, which caused Harry to quickly looked away, turning his attention back to his food.

Later that day, after having suffered through yet another tiresome day at Hogwarts, Harry and his fellow team-mates made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch to begin their much needed practice.

Harry winced as he sat down on the broom, feeling the broom-shaft part his butt-cheeks before it came in contact with his gooch. Why on earth someone hadn't come up with the idea of putting a saddle on the brooms was beyond Harry and he had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't exactly good for his prostate to be sitting on the broom-shaft as much as he did.

But no sooner had he managed to get used to the feeling, before he noticed a small gang approached them. Upon closer inspection and less attention to the game, Harry recognized the black, green and silver colours of their clothing – they were without a doubt Slytherins.

The Quidditch Pitch wasn't big enough form the both to train in, so Harry suspected there would be a violent conflict, or at least a heated argument between the two groups. "Don't worry guys, I'll handle this." Oliver Wood said confidently as he took off to face the Slytherin quidditch team.

"Get off the field, Wood!" Marcus Flint yelled up at the approaching Gryffindor captain.

"Oh yeah? That's just, like your opinion, man!" Wood retorted as he got off his broom, just a few meters away from Flint. "Nope, I've got a note." Flint replied smugly, pulling a small piece of parchment out of his pocket.

"Well, this is what I think of your note, Flint." Wood responded, ripping the piece of parchment out of Flint's hands and tearing it apart before the stunned Slytherin captain could do a thing to prevent it.

Harry had to admit that Draco looked rather good in the Slytherin quidditch team uniform. He felt his cheeks turn slightly red from admitting that fact to himself. He imagined how different things could have been if he had accepted the pale boy's friendship that day they had met in Diagon Alley. Maybe they could have been friends, or maybe even something more. Harry shook those thoughts away immediately, not wanting to let himself dwell on the past and what could have been and instead focus on the practice and the upcoming game.

As the Slytherin team went to get another note from professor Snape, the Gryffindor team continued their practice, hoping they would be able to wrap things up before Flint and the rest of the team came back.

Harry was trying his very best to keep a lookout for the snitch, but for some reason, he just couldn't completely get the image of Draco in his quidditch uniform out of his head. He finally snapped out of his confusing daydreams as he heard someone call out to him, but he managed only to turn his head in the correct direction before something hit him in the face with enough power to send him tumbling off his broom. Unluckily for him, Harry was several metres above the ground when it happened.

As he made contact with the ground, Harry could see more stars and planets than he ever had through the telescope on top of the astronomy tower. It took a few seconds before he was able to register his current state and whereabouts.

"You fuckin' wanker!" Harry yelled as he got back on his feet, his right hand touching his cheek. He flinched as a terrible pain shot through him. "Get up again, Harry! Stop wasting our time!" Wood yelled, hoovering just a few metres above the black-haired, bespectacled boy. "He fuckin' shot me down!" Harry yelled back, pointing a judging finger over at one of the Weasley-twins. "He did it!" George said, pointing to his twin brother, who just grinned his stupid grin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever! It's just a part of the game, Harry!" Wood retorted, obviously of the opinion that enough time had been wasted on the argument.

Harry used his tongue to check if he had knocked out any teeth in the landing, as he climbed back onto his broom which was being handed to him by George Weasley.

Harry shot forward, ramming his target at full speed and knocking the unsuspecting boy off his broom, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"My goodness! Are you OK?" Wood asked with obvious concern in his voice as he knelt down next to Fred Weasley.

"Feels bad, man!" Fred coughed, trying to catch his breath with a pained expression plastered on his face.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Harry laughed as he circled the two boys on his broom, flashing his crooked teeth in a grin, savouring the moment – his moment of triumph! Revenge for all the times the twins had pulled one of their idiotic pranks on him.

"Harry! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Wood cried out as he stroked through Fred's flaming red hair with nervous, slightly trembling fingers.

Harry was taken aback by Wood's apparent anger. "He's just pullin' your leg, man! He's five by five!" Harry exclaimed, not convinced by the ginger boy's cries of pain.

"Like hell he is, Harry!" Wood said, noticing the small trickle of blood from Fred's nose. "Come on! Give me a break! Besides, its not like I hit him that hard, or even or purpose." Harry said, beginning to think that maybe it hadn't been the best of ideas to fly into one of his own team-mates like that. "Don't give me that shit! You rammed him!" Wood said, now gently massaging Fred's damaged leg.

Getting more than a little tired of Wood's constant bitching about the matter Harry felt like ramming the captain as well, just for the heck of it. "Don't have a cow, man!" Harry said defensively as he landed the broom.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't have, you little stuck-up brat!" Wood said as he got up from his kneeling position. "Fuck you, jackass! I can do what I damn please – I'm famous!" Harry replied, sticking his index finger out towards Wood.

"You can't argue with that." George said as he and the rest of the team hovered nearby, probably hoping for a fight between the two boys.

Wood licked his lips, thinking of what to say next without loosing cred among his team-mates. Finally, no longer able to handle the pressure, Wood snapped; "Get off the field, Harry!" he yelled at the top his lungs. Harry wasn't one to take orders from nobody, but was beginning to find the whole situation rather tiresome. "Whatever." he replied as he climbed back onto his broom and headed back towards the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

As days passed, Harry tried to avoid Hermione and the Weasley's as best he could, with varying luck. It was a drag to get up at five in the morning just to make sure he wouldn't have to face his so called friends, but found it better to do so than to talk with Ron about his declaration of love to him, or to be sexually harassed by Hermione. He hoped his new waking-hour would be just temporarily, but if things didn't take a turn for the better, he might be forced to endure his newly adapted lifestyle, which also involved sitting alone or with someone he hardly knew in classes as well as when eating in the Great Hall. In these desperate times, Harry found himself hanging out more and more with Neville, who's company he could tolerate somewhat better than most of the other Gryffindors.

Adding to the drama, was the fact that the situation between Harry and Wood was still tense after their last encounter. But with Harry being the only one available to play as a seeker, it wasn't as Wood had much of a choice when it came to who got to play. Still, Harry was far from confident he would be able to preform fully at the over-hyped match, and found himself in need of some liquid strength-booster the day before the big event.

He and Neville had made their way, under the cover of the invisibility cloak, down to Hagrid's old shack. Luckily for Harry, Hagrid wasn't one to deny his friends some adult beverages when asked. "Hope yer sure about 'dis, 'arry. Yer need to be in tip top shape fer tomorrow." Hagrid rambled on as he poured himself another drink, then ignored the full cup and just downed the whole bottle instead. Harry didn't bother to reply, just enjoying the buzz brought onto him by the alcohol.

It was already late when they had left the common room, but now, Harry expected it would be well passed their curfew. Not that he had any concerns about bending or breaking the rules, but since he did have to play in the game the next day, it would probably be a good idea to get a few hours of sleep, so he didn't risk falling asleep mid-air. "Well, it's been a blast and all, but I think I have to throw in the towel." Harry announced as he staggered to his feet. Neville was still sound asleep at the sofa, laying sprawled out in rather provocative position. Deciding against waking up his sleeping classmate, Harry said his farewell to Hagrid and headed back up to the castle under the protective cover of his invisibility cloak.

After a night which for Harry's part had turned out be a lot of tossing around in bed and a series of tiresome classes, Harry felt far less confident than he had last night in Hagrid's hut. He had been swift to dress into his quidditch uniform, but didn't have the courage to exit the changing room afterwards, and instead, locked himself up in the bathroom. His hands were shaking rather violently as he tried to aim for the toilet.

"You still in there, Harry?" Angelina Johnson called out as she knocked on the bathroom door, which in turn caused Harry to flinch and loose control of his aiming.

"Go away!" Harry yelled back irritated as he once more guided his gold-coloured stream for the toilet bowl. The pressure of everyone's high expectations were already threatening to have him have a nervous breakdown, and he didn't think the others constant nagging would help much. "Wood is looking for you." Angelina said, sounding a little irritated. "Whatever!" Harry called back as he lit a fag, hoping the narcotic toxins would help him cool down before he were to step out on the field.

Once the sound of Angelina's footsteps had died away Harry let out a deep breath. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed that the bruise he had received from Fred Weasley during practice had turned a deep shade of purple.

No more than five minutes passed before the door to the changing room was opened with great force, and the sound of heavy footsteps broke the silence. "What the flying fuck are you waiting for? The game is about to start!" Wood yelled as he let his fists pound upon the bathroom door like a raving madman.

Harry flushed his cigarette before turning the lock. The first thing he saw as the door was ripped open, was Wood's face, now as red as the Weasley's hair. Being so close to the clearly irritated captain, Harry could also see a bulging vein on the older boy's forehead. "What the bloody hell took you so fucking long?" Wood said as he grabbed Harry's hand and literally dragged him along, before Harry got the time to come up with some form of response/excuse.

Needless to say the tribunes were packed with yelling fans as the two biggest rivals of the school clashed together in a match of epic proportions. At least that was what everyone was making it out to be. Harry wasn't sure what to think of it all as he nervously followed his team-mates out on the field, trying to hold his broom still and keep his legs and arms from shaking too much. "You scared?" George asked, placing his arms on Harry's narrow shoulders. "A little." Harry confessed, his voice just barley stuttering as he spoke. "Don't be. This will be a walk in the park." George said confidently. Harry wasn't all that comforted by that, as the only park he could think of at the moment was the school park, which could, after what he had heard, be quite a hazardous place to be, especially at night.

Harry gazed over at the Slytherin team, looking all kinds of smug and sure of themselves as they pretended to listen to madam Hooch's rant about how she wanted a "nice and fair game". After ending her pointless speech, madam Hooch blew her whistle, announcing the beginning of the match.

Harry shot forward, barley avoiding getting hit by Marcus Flint who seemed to be out to wreak havoc and letting his team-mates handle the actual game. Luckily for the Gryffindor team, the two Wesley twins didn't just hang around to watch and proceeded to smack every Slytherin player with their clubs when madam Hooch was to busy watching the chasers handling the quaffle to notice that the twins were up to their normal shenanigans.

As the game went on, it became fairly obvious to everyone that the the Gryffindor team was beginning to fall behind. "Back of the net!" Flint yelled, having just scored a beautiful goal as the other Slytherin chasers held onto Wood's broom, keeping him from protecting the goalposts. The commentator, Lee Jordan, yelled loudly into his microphone, demanding the Slytherin team to be disqualified due to foul play. Harry could agree that the Slytherins were indeed playing a bit dirty, but the Weasley twins weren't any better.

"Oh, and that's a bad miss." Lee Jordan commented, as Fred Weasley tried to knock one of the Slytherin players off his broom with his club and ended up hitting his twin brother in the back head so he nearly fell off instead."Wake up, wankers! We're getting murdered here!" Wood yelled out as yet another Slytherin attack broke through the Gryffindor defences and ended in a goal. "No! What the fuck is going on? Slytherin scores again!" Jordan blurted out, sounding both shocked and enraged by the Gryffindor team's performance. There was a hoarse hissing sound in the background, probably caused by professor McGonagall, telling Jordan to get his shit together.

Harry knew he should be on the lookout for the golden snitch, but spent a few minutes just watching the game from above, hoping nobody would notice he was slacking off and listening to Lee Jordan's comments, which grew more and more heated as the game went on in Slytherins favour. Why they had allowed a Gryffindor to comment on a game between Slytherin and Gryffindor was yet another thing that Harry had on his mind as he circled the field, trying to spot that damned golden ball.

"Finally! Johnson scores! Hell yeah, motherfuckers!" Jordan called out as Gryffindor got their first goal of the match. "Watch your language, young man!" professor McGonagall hissed, getting tired with Jordan's rude remarks. "Will you stop interfering?" Jordan replied, clearly not a big fan of being interrupted once he'd gotten into a nice flow. Harry was about to go on a quick lookout for the snitch, when Jordan's voice broke through the mumbling of the crowd once more;

"Draco Malfoy has caught the snitch! Holy fucking shit! I can't fucking believe the shit I'm seeing!" Jordan yelled into the microphone, receiving a well-aimed smack at the back of his head from professor McGonagall, for his continuous foul language and biassed comments. "Oh, Harry! Why have you forsaken us?" Lee mumbled into the microphone just seconds before he was yanked away from the apparatus and transported back to the castle.

If Jordan was having a hard time believing what had just occurred, it was nothing to what Harry was thinking. Unable to form any clear thought he swirled down to the ground, almost on autopilot. He could almost imagine how everyone would react once he entered the Gryffindor common room, and shuddered just at the thought.

"Better luck next time, eh, Harry?" Hagrid yelled at him, as Harry passed him on his way to the showers. "I fucking hope so." Harry muttered to himself as he followed his crestfallen team-mates.

Everyone was awfully quiet as they showered and changed into their uniforms again, even the Weasley twins kept relatively quiet as they took turn washing each other's backs.

"We'll talk about this later, Potter." Wood said as he took off. By the sound of his voice, Harry knew that Wood really meant he was going to yell at Harry until he was to hoarse to go on. He doubted the rest of the team or the rest of the Gryffindors would hold him in such high regards as they once had.

As the rest of the team finished up and began to leave the changing room Harry was still sitting in his quidditch uniform on the bench. He had never in his short life ever felt so down, so guilty. If he just hadn't been goofing off, he would be getting carried back to the castle by his team-mates.

He hoped that a long, hot shower would help him relax a little, but seemingly nothing could help him cheer up and forget his failure on the quidditch field.

It was his first loss, and he figured it would take some time getting over the first one, just like it had when he had won his first match, which had sent him to an all time high for days afterwards.

He knew everyone else would attend some kind of celebration for the winning house in the Great Hall afterwards, but didn't feel like joining in, being the main reason why Gryffindor had lost to their arch nemesis. Besides, he still had a lot of homework that needed to be done, most of it for the next day, and he knew he would eventually get into trouble, if he didn't at least hand in a report now and then, so at least he would have something fill his time with. Dumbledore would watch his back and make sure he wouldn't get expelled or anything, but it would be sort of nice to get a better grade than EF – epic fail – _just like my performance during the quidditch match_, Harry thought as he stepped out of the shower, instantly missing the warmth.

He dressed slowly, seeing no point in hurrying in getting back to the castle. A knock on the door startled him, almost making him yelp in surprise. He didn't think there would be anyone left now, but obviously he had been wrong again. He hoped it wasn't Wood who had come to have a little chat with him, regarding his position on his team.

"Yes?" he didn't dare to look up as he rummaged through his clothing, searching for his socks. The sound of the door opening, however, caused his curiosity to get the better of him. Needless to say he was profoundly surprised to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing in the door-opening.

"What do you want?" Harry said, trying to act casual as he found and proceeded to put on the aforementioned socks. He did not need a gloating Draco to hang over him, rubbing in it and telling him how easy it had been to snatch the snitch.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating your victory, instead of hanging around here?" Harry asked bitterly before the pale Slytherin boy got the chance to answer Harry's first question. "I just happened to be nearby... and I thought I'd thank you for the game – besides, there something I wanted to talk to you about..." Draco said shyly, almost avoiding looking directly at Harry.

Harry looked up, forgetting to put on the remaining sock. He had a hard time deciding how to reply to something like that. It had to be some stupid scheme Draco had come up with, and Harry wasn't going to fall for it no matter what it was. "I think its about time we put all this hostility behind us, don't you?" Draco said as he took a few steps into the room, looking more than a little nervous as he did so. "Yes, I suppose so," Harry managed to stutter in response, "if you want to, that is." he quickly added, to yet sure if the pale Slytherin boy was being honest or just pulling his leg. "Great." Draco replied, sending Harry a small but honest smile, something Harry had never seen on the other boy's face before. "So, what now?" Harry asked as he finally remembered to pull on his remaining sock. "I don't know... I hadn't really thought that far ahead." Draco admitted, sending him a sheepish grin. "Um, you want us to be friends, or something?" Harry asked,still feeling nervous by speaking to Draco after all the hostility that had been going between them for so long.

Draco flashed him a shy smile, and looked down at his shoes before turning his gaze back up, a look of confidence in his eyes as he raised his right hand and brought it up to Harry's cheek. Harry panicked – he wanted to back away but stood still as Draco gently caressed Harry's bruised cheek, causing his body to stiffen to the unexpected contact. "Let's just see what happens." Draco said, smiling as he saw the affect his touch had on the other boy.

Even after Draco had lowered his hand, Harry could feel the slight tingling which Draco's gentle touch had caused. His skin felt warm, almost numb from the contact that had been between them. He drew his breath silently, not wanting to break the magic of the moment for anything in the world.

Desperately wanting to feel that tingly feeling again, Harry reached up and gently cupped the bother boy's cheeks, finding himself just a few centimetres away from Draco's lips. Neither of them blinked as they gazed into each others eyes. Harry felt his knees go all wobbly, and he felt even more nervous, just standing before the other boy than he had as he had walked out onto the field before the game. Choosing to take a chance for once, he leaned forward very slowly, not stopping until he made contact with the other boy's soft lips in a gentle kiss which grew more and more heated until they finally broke apart to draw their breath. It was far from the kisses Harry had experienced in the past, and he felt nervous, like he had just experienced his first kiss. But this time it didn't feel awkward, just sweet, tender and loving. Harry licked his lips, savouring the taste of Draco as he gazed into the other's eyes. It was better than any kiss he had experienced before, no denying that.

Without wasting any more time they both leaned forward again and their lips collided in a heated make-out session which caused them both to moan into the other's mouth as their tongues intertwined. He felt Draco's hands stroke his back, pressing them close to each other, and let his own hands run through Draco's soft hair. There was no doubt that they both wanted this very much. Harry had seen it in Draco's eyes just before their lips met for the first time. He didn't for a second think to pull away as he responded to Draco's advances, letting their tongues battle for dominance.

"Um, we should probably head back before the others begin to look for us." Harry said in-between the heated kisses. "You're probably right." Draco said, stopping his assault on the other boy's now slightly swollen lips. Both boys stood still for a few seconds just gazing back at the other, running their hungry eyes up and down the others body. He could see himself being with Draco, maybe they really could be more than friends, Harry certainly would give it a try.

As they made their way back to the castle, the first deep rumble of thunder broke the silence and as the two boys entered through the large front door, rain had began to pour down outside.

Harry began to feel a little nervous as they walked down the main hallway, their clothes soaked from the rain. Still, despite that, Harry was practically glowing; basking in the afterglow of the hot, sensual kissed they had just shared.

The hall was completely empty, but voices could be heard from the Great Hall, where everyone most likely were gathered to celebrate the result of the quidditch match. Harry stopped, not sure what would come next. "What now?" he asked, looking at Draco with a hint of uncertainty in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Draco responded, grasping Harry's hand. "You're going to attend the after-party, aren't you?" Harry said, looking slightly embarrassed. Probably feeling how nervous Harry was, Draco leaned in an placed a soft kiss on his lips, hoping it would help him calm down.

Harry's pulse began to rise as he responded, deepened the kiss, running his slightly trembling fingers through Draco's hair. Draco's hand travelled up and down Harry's back as Harry pressed Draco up against the wall while placing heated kisses up the other boy's neck, earning a faint moan in response. "We could get caught." Draco groaned as Harry intensified his kisses, finding an especially sensitive spot on Draco's neck. "So, you want to stop?" Harry asked, pulling slightly away, unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. Draco didn't reply, he simply brought their lips together again, his tongue begging to enter the other boy's mouth.

As Harry leaned in to grant the other boy access, he felt his hardening erection slide against Draco's, instantly sending a tingling sensation through his entire body, causing them both to moan into each others mouth.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Agrus Filch snickered as he approached them from behind, causing both boys to break the passionate kiss. Their eyes instantly widened as they saw the elderly caretaker was followed by a large group of students leaving the Great Hall.

Feeling the need to save himself from what would most certainly be ridicule, Harry acted before thinking about it twice. "Get your hands off me you fuckin' homo!" Harry blurted out, backing away from the other boy, who's expression turned from shocked, to heartbroken to pissed off in just a matter of seconds. Harry instantly regretted it, wanting more than anything to vanish into thin air or to go back in time and stop himself from saying those words. Without another word Draco turned his heel and took off, not looking back once as he made his way towards the dungeons. Harry felt his heart break at the sight of his new-found affection walking away from him, but he knew he deserved it for what he had done.

Before anyone got a chance to open their mouth, Harry took off as well, heading for the Gryffindor common room. At first he had intended to follow Draco, hoping that he could perhaps try to make things right, but he knew he wouldn't know what to say and that Draco most likely wouldn't want to talk to him any time soon.

"Harry! Wait up!" Hermione called out to him from behind, earning no response from the fleeing black-haired, bespectacled Gryffindor boy. Harry was far too upset to care that Hermione had proably just seen him in a heated embrace with the boy who was supposed to be his arch-enemy to register that she was talking to him. "You might not be aware of this, but it is fully accepted to be be gay or bisexual in the magic world." Hermione informed him as she caught up with him as they began their tiresome climb up the stairs, heading for the common room. "Leave me alone!" Harry said angrily, not even bothering to deny what Hermione had suggested in regards to his sexuality.

As the two entered the common room, after ascending the countless stairs in silence, Harry uttered a quick 'good night' to Hermione, before making his way up to the boys sleeping quarters.

Later that evening, as Harry lay completely still, just listening to the drumming of the rain against the roof and the quiet muttering as they discussed the match, particularly Harry's performance, he couldn't stop to think of ways how he could get Draco to understand how sorry he was for what he had done. As the complaining and bitching about Harry's lousy performance went on, Harry was beginning to feel a little heated. Not only did he have to endure the tiresome talking but he just couldn't seem to shake the image of a heartbroken Draco either. It felt like a knife being repeatedly stabbed into his heart as e recalled the heartbroken expression he had seen on Draco's angelic face. As Harry cried himself to sleep, he imagined it was Draco's warm body he had his arms wrapped around, not his spare pillow which quickly became stained by his tears.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **Due to popular demand, I'm back with yet another chapter of my smash-hit story.

Some of you fine people might recognize that I have used some lines in this chapter from a Meat Loaf song (Paradise by the Dashboard Light, written by Jim Steinmann). I have to idea why that happened, but then again, I have no idea why I am even writing this story, so it really doesn't matter...

Now that that's out of the way, on with the story!

**Chapter 11**

Silence followed as Harry entered the crowded common room the following morning with a terrible case of bed hair and with dark rings under his still red eyes where one could also make out the last traces of running mascara. His heated make-out session with his arch-nemesis seemed to the the topic everyone was discussing as he slumped down in sofa. He could only hope that Hermione had told him the truth last evening and that the whole thing would blow over quickly. But even if that topic died away, there was still the fact that Harry had caused the Gryffindor's to suffer a humiliating Qudditch-loss as well.

One of the most popular (conspiracy) theories around, was that Harry hadn't been trying to catch the snitch at all, due to his supposed steaming romance with the Slytherin seeker, and that it was the realization that Draco had been using him to achieve this, that had caused the incident outside the Great Hall.

Even during breakfast, he couldn't shake off the feeling that everyone around him seemed to be studying him. Even Ron kept sending him strange gazes while trying to concentrate on his food. "So...," George began as he slumped down next to Harry. "Don't!" Harry warned him. "It was just a one time thing and it will never happen again," Harry stated firmly. "Didn't look that way when you got caught red-handed last evening," Fred chuckled. "I was just confused and alone! And I needed someone to cheer me up..." Harry stated, more to himself than to anyone else.

Just as he had finished talking, Draco Malfoy and his entourage entered the Great Hall and everyone fell silent. Even the teachers became silent, probably having heard what had happened between the two rivals as well. Unable to prevent it, Harry felt his face turn a slight shade of red as he noticed that a lot of people were now looking at him. Why couldn't people just leave him alone for once? Sure, he was the most famous wizard ever, the youngest seeker on the house team in over hundred years, he had defeated the most evil wizard during his first year of school and he had been caught making out with his arch-enemy just out of the blue, but was that really enough to ogle him constantly and talk about him behind his back?

During first class, Harry was unable to pay any attention to what ever the teacher was yacking about. Not that he did pay much attention under normal circumstances, but this day he found it particularly hard to keep his focus on anything even remotely related to school work.

All his thoughts seemed to revolve around a certain blonde, handsome rascal in Slytherin. Last day he had seen a completely different side of Draco than he was used to. He wasn't the smug brat and constant pain in the ass that he normally was, but a kind and caring boy he had felt a special connection with.

By the time lunch-break began Harry couldn't stand the constant attention he was given and walked over to Hagrid's hut, where he knocked on the door, waiting to be let in. He could hear the bearded half-jǫtunn snoring, probably slumbering in an alcoholic stupor. Harry intensified his knocking on the door, and was soon rewarded in the form of a loud booming voice coming from inside: "Cripes almighty! What's all this ruckus about?"

After a short while, during which he heard the hungover grounds-keeper stumble around and knocking things over, the door was opened and Hagrid squinted at him. Before Hagrid could react, Harry had snuck inside, not an easy feet, seeing how Hagrid was a portly fellow and filled up most of the entrance.

Letting out a sigh, Hagrid closed the door and turned towards the young boy, currently snuggled up in his sofa and helping himself to some biscuits. Not one to talk about feelings, Hagrid did his best to ignore the sounds of crying that Harry was emanating and instead turned his attention to a bottle of brandy.

"Say, you seem a little depressed... Is something wrong?" Hagrid finally asked, having reached his limit and the bottom of his liquor bottle. "Where do I even begin?"Harry managed to whimper, burying his face in the pillows. "How about the beginning?" Hagrid suggested, hoping to get it over with so he could go back to his nap. "Someone's been goin' 'round sayin' that I's gay 'n' shit," Harry finally managed to mutter in-between the sobs. "Yeah, I heard that. Filch came on knockin' on me door last night, telling me all about how he had caught the two of you outside the Great Hall, snoggin' each others wits out," Hagrid said as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Harry felt he had to make sure the half-jǫtunn heard what had transpired from his own mouth and began to tell him everything that had been going on in his life since their last talk, leaving no detail out, no matter how personal or trivial it might be. "Wow," was all that Hagrid could manage to utter in response. "Yeah, I know, right?" Harry said, thinking that the gigantic man-thing before him, had actually listened intently to what he had whined about. "What am I going to do?" Harry cried, hiding his face, so that the burly half-jǫtunn wouldn't be able to see the tears running down his flushed cheeks. "Well, have you tried talking to Mr. Malfoy about this?" Hagrid asked, looking at Harry while gently stroking his beard. Harry sent him a crestfallen look. "Are you daft? I can't do that!" Harry exclaimed. "Get your shit together boy! It's not the end of the world," Hagrid said, feeling kind of bad for the young boy. Harry felt tears beginning to form behind his thick glasses and he didn't want to leave comfort of the half-jǫtunn's warm and dimmed hut, only to go back to school.

He rested on the sofa while the half-jǫtunn played him the songs of his people on his accordion and on a large, bronze lur. The calming (?) tones soon lulled the sniffling wizard-in-the-making into an uneasy slumber...

Harry knew he was way late for his study session professor Flitwick had set up for him. Feeling both tired and depressed from the latest events that had transpired, Harry dragged himself up the stairs to the library. It wasn't like he could tell Flitwick that Dumbledore would make sure he passed, so he would probably have to endure the study sessions and pretend to give a damn.

As he rounded the corner heading for the library he almost ran into none other than Dumbledore, wearing what looked to Harry very much like hip-hop clothes."Yo, dawg! Watch where you're walking or I'm a' pop a cap in yo ass, homey!" Dumbledore said, flashing him some intricate street-signs Harry could not make out. "Sorry, sir!" Harry muttered as he picked up the pace, rushing past the elderly headmaster.

Luckily for Harry the library seemed nearly deserted as he entered, with only Madame Pince sitting behind her counter and going thru every single book that someone had borrowed to make sure they were in perfect condition. Harry avoided her gaze and headed directly for the study section.

"Cho? What the-?" Harry shook his head, surprised to see the elder girl sitting in the leatherbound sofa with a stack of books placed on the table next to her. "Hi, Harry! Mr. Flitwick told me you needed some help, so I'll be your tutor!" she exclaimed, a smile forming on her lips. Harry couldn't help but notice the long and toned legs so plainly in view in front of him and couldn't help but smile back.

"So, let's get started!" Cho said enthusiastically, reaching for one of the books, an action that caused her skirt to ride slightly up and expose a great deal of her nicely toned thighs. Harry swallowed loudly and quickly turned his gaze over to the window. He had a hard enough time to focus on school work as it was, he didn't need one of the hottest girls at the school to distract him even further with her alluring ways.

"Are you OK? You seem a bit red... You don't have a fever or anything?" Cho asked, concern evident in her voice as she noticed Harry's flustered face. "Just a mild stroke, I think," Harry quickly replied, putting on a brave face, which turned into sort of half grin. Cho cocked her head and looked at him with a curious but playful glint her eyes. "Oh, you," she said, giving Harry a playful – and as Harry himself perceived it – a flirtatious smack on the shoulder.

In the excitement, Harry lost hold of his feather quill and quickly ducked down to fetch it, letting out an inaudible sigh once out of view from Cho. He quickly found the lost object, but the thing that really caught his attention was Cho's beautiful legs. So long and nicely shaped as he had never thought possible. He picked up the feather quill and couldn't resist the urge to brush the feather end of the quill up Cho's leg.

The soft, but unmistakable moan that escaped Cho's lips caused Harry to flinch and nearly drop his quill once more. Feeling encouraged by the reaction, Harry let the feather once more brush against the smooth leg right in front of him. He felt himself being pulled up by the hem of his shirt and staring right into Cho's eyes, dark with lust and want. "You are so good at turning me on," Cho whispered, before leaning in and locking her lips with Harry's.

Once their lips parted Harry lowered down and began to kiss her neck, earning him another moan that Cho was unable to hold back. Harry was practically shaking with excitement as he removed her robes and watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed heavily. He wanted nothing more than to rip her shirt off and bury his face between her ample breasts, and he wasn't sure what was holding him back. Madame Pince could no longer bee seen behind the tall stack of books on her counter, and there were no one else around that could interrupt them. Harry decided to go for it and leaned in for another series of hot, needy kisses as he began to fumble with the buttons of her shirt.

"Stop! Before we go any further – Do you love me? Will you love me forever?" Cho asked, freeing herself from Harry's busy fingers, currently in the process of unbuttoning her shirt.

"Let me sleep on it." Harry responded, and placed a hand shaking with excitement on her shirt-covered breasts. Cho held his hands still, looking at him with a look that nearly melted Harry's ice-heart. "I'll give you an answer in the morning," Harry pleaded, having passed the point of no return. "I can wait all night," Cho said holding Harry's hands and preventing him from continuing the unbuttoning. "I wanna know right now, before we go any further – do you love me?" Cho continued, her voice firmer this time. "I will love you to the end of time!" Harry exclaimed, no longer able to withstand the urges both welling and swelling up inside him.

Getting the answer she wanted, Cho immediately freed his hands and began to kiss him again. Harry's head was in a complete turmoil – he was already regretting the whole ordeal and wished that he could go back in time and prevent himself from agreeing such a horrid deal.

"Oh, Harry! You have made me the happiest girl in the wizarding world!" Cho exclaimed, hugging the distressed Harry tightly, letting him feel her hardening nipples press against his chest. Harry was to weak to hug her back, he just sat there, limp and quiet, his flushed skin turning pale and his eyes becoming watery at the prospect of being committed to someone. "It OK, Harry. Please, don't cry, sweetie," Cho said, drying away the tears that began to pour down Harry's pale cheeks.

"Harry! Wake up, Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes and stared right into the black, beady eyes of Hagrid. Harry squinted and tried to make sense of what was going on. He was resting on the half-jǫtunn's sofa and by the look of things it was dark outside. "Ye' better get back to the castle Harry, it's way past your bedtime," Hagrid muttered as he walked over to the fireplace.

Harry sat up and noticed that he must have been asleep for far longer than he had expected. He muttered something in reply to Hagrid before he made his way outside and hurriedly made his way back to the castle, avoiding to look at the trees that he could hear moving around despite the obvious lack of wind and the shimmering, ghostly light that came from the well.

He had reached the Entrance Hall before he noticed the large trouser tent he was sporting and hoped that his large, flowing robes would cover his shameful sign of arousal if he were to run into someone.

The Common Room was deserted and lay bathed in shadows, with only a soft glow coming from the fire place. He climbed the stairs to the sleeping quarters and slipped underneath the covers without awakening anyone, much to his surprise. It was almost scary how simple it was to sneak inside the school and wander around without being detected, but Harry wasn't complaining as it made it a lot easier to carry out the lifestyle he did. One of the last thing he needed was someone screwing up his many exploits.

The last thing he heard before drifting off to sleep was Ron's mumbling coming from the bed next to his own; "Harry, fahr schon mal den Wagen vor."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Author's note:_A bit late perhaps, but t__his chapter is dedicated to uncle Monty. May you rest in peace you magnificent bastard._

_Since all the last few chapters have been a bit 'out there' I decided to take things down a few notches... So, this chapter includes some quality time bonding between Harry and the Weasley twins and some steaming hot love making._

The following day Harry was in a sour mood. He didn't like the way everyone was looking at him and whispering about him behind his back. That, and the fact that he had a two hour class of Magical History to look forward too before lunch. He was trying to come up with ways he could be excused from class, when he noticed smoke coming from – the door. He stopped up and looked around. The hallway was empty except for a few others who were late for class, hurrying past him – seemingly too preoccupied with getting to class to pay any attention to their surroundings.

Harry thought he heard voices coming from inside the room and walked up to the door and listened. Sure enough, he heard voice alight, familiar voices at that: the Weasely twins, and it sounded like they were singing to themselves: "Smoke on the water!"

Harry sniffed the air – the smoke didn't smell like the kind of smoke one associates with a fire. Unable to withstand the curiosity, he pushed the door open.

Upon entering the room – which was a rather spacious bathroom – he were immediately greeted by the sight of the Weasely twins, who sat with their backs against the wall, smoking a joint which emitted a ridiculous amount of smoke. "Mornin'" Fred & George replied in unison, each wearing a silly grin.

"Don't you two have classes now?" Harry asked, taken by surprise. "Yeah, probably!" Fred replied, letting out a puff of smoke. "What about you?" George asked, crushing the butt end of his smoke under his boot. "Yeah. I don't feel like going though," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "Get your arse over here and have a smoke with us," Fred said, patting the space next to himself.

"Check out this badboy," George grinned as he pulled out a bong from somewhere inside his robes.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"The best high you'll ever get, that's what it is," Fred grinned,

"I mean what is in it?" Harry asked, unable to identify the contents.

"Venomous Tentacula"

"Grew it ourselves in Herbology," George added, quite proudly.

"That's rather dangerous stuff isn't it?" Harry asked, trying to remember what professor Sprout had told them about the plant.

"Nah, that's just government propaganda, man – it gives you a great high is all," Fred said, lighting it up.

"Me, Fred and a couple of mates' been kicking it back in here and testing them out" George explained, snatching the bong from his brother and handing it to Harry.

"What if someone walks in on us?" Harry asked taking a nervous puff.

"Fat chance – no one ever comes here, it's haunted you know," Fred said, leaning back against the wall and taking a puff from his joint.

"The whole school's haunted," Harry corrected him before he took another puff and handed it to George. Fred chuckled at that and coughed as he almost choked on the smoke.

"Yeah, but this bathroom is haunted by Moaning Myrtle," George answered once he had taken a puff.

"You know why they call her 'Moaning' Myrtle, right?" his brother quickly asked as he snatched the bong back.

"No... Beats me," Harry said, having heard her name mentioned only in passing by some of the older students. "Well, then, we'll let you in on a little secret," Fred said, grinning from ear to ear. Harry listened intently to the story as the two Weasleys' told to him, sparing no detail.

"You've shagged a ghost?" Harry asked, unable to hold back the snicker once the story was over. "Hey, I know what you're thinkin', but it just takes a little getting used to, that's all," Fred spoke up and passed the bong on to Harry. "Yeah, and you can see right thru her when you have at it as well," George added, a dreamy expression plastered on his face. "Fucken aie, mate!" Fred said and exhaled, letting out a torrent of smoke from his nostrils.

"She is a little loud and a screamer for sure, but damn..." George said reminiscing with a smile on his face.

"They should call her 'Screaming' Myrtle instead," Fred thought out aloud, accepting the bong from Harry.

"Hey, Harry, you OK, mate?" Fred asked, seeing the scrunched up expression on Harry's face.

"I think its starting to kick in," Harry groaned, squinting as the sunlight that shone in through the large windows and hit him in face.

It felt like he was spiralling out of control – and he liked it, he liked it a lot. Just then a ghost came through one of the walls and hovered around in front of them. It was a girl, a bit nerdish with her glasses and haircut, but sort of cute and definitely not bad, especially for a ghost.

"Hi, Myrtle!" Fred called out before Harry had the chance to stop him – which he probably wouldn't have done. "Our mate, Harry here is feeling a little down... Maybe you could show him a jolly good time?" Fred continued

"Harry as in Harry Potter?" Myrtle questioned her eyes going wide. "None other!" George declared pushing Harry up on his feet. "Mornin'" Harry nervously stuttered. He couldn't remember the last time he had been nervous in front of a girl. "Come with me, handsome," Myrtle said, her husky voice dripping with lust and sex. Harry felt himself begin to turn hard as he noticed the bedroom eyes she was sending him.

"I'll be back in five," Harry said, directed at the twins, both of them high as kites and debating who was the best player on their favourite Quidditch team, the Dimsdale Knobgoblins. Harry took Myrtle hand – did his best not to wince at how cool it was – as she hovered towards the stalls.

Once inside the stall Harry slumped down on the seat, feeling like everything was spinning. He unzipped his pants and his unit stood up proudly and fully erect. "I've always wanted to fuck someone famous," Myrtle admitted she hovered above him and slowly began to lower herself onto Harry's flagpole. Harry watched with fascination as his rigid member went into her.

It felt like someone had put cooled jelly on his dick and he shuddered at the coolness. "Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed, his face scrunched up as he did his best to try and get used to the strange, but very pleasant sensation. It was certainly a sight to remember, seeing his trusted unit buried deep inside the ghost-girl. It was weird – perhaps the strangest feeling he had ever experienced, but he enjoyed every second of it. Myrtle began bouncing up and down and really getting into it, working his dick like a pro.

Much to his annoyance, it didn't seem that the Weasley twins could be left alone in their state without doing something stupid: Their argument had turned heated and they were producing a terrible ruckus that irritated him to no end, but Myrtle was too far gone to care as she rode him like there was no tomorrow. "Keep it down out there you fucken tossers!" Harry yelled as he began to pick up his speed and got back into shagging-mode. "Fucken 'ell, eh?" Harry groaned, using both his hands to caress Myrtle's nice pair of tits. Harry hoped ghosts couldn't get pregnant as he began shooting his adolescent seed deep inside her womb. Myrtle was living up to her nick name and her loud cries of pleasure echoed through the bathroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_**Author's note:** Time to get this train-wreck moving again. All aboard! Choo! Choo!_

Harry and the Weasley twins slumped down on their usual spot at the Gryffindor table when lunch time came around. After having spent the first classes of the day pretty much stoned out of his mind in a haunted girls bathroom shagging a ghost-girl, Harry felt rather drowsy and not ready for any new adventures or schoolwork.

"Bloody 'ell, 'arry!" Ron said, causing Harry to cringe at the raised voice. "What happened to your face?" Ron questioned as he helped himself to another cup of pinetree-tea. "What are you talking 'bout?" Harry groaned, munching on a well-buttered toast with rowan-jam. "Yer face, mate, it's fookin' purple!" Seamus spoke up when Ron didn't quite seem to find the words.

He should have known better than to think anything the Weasley twins were up to were safe. Harry shrugged his shoulders keeping his concentration on his food. "Perhaps you should have Madam Pomfrey to take a look at it?" Hermione suggested. Harry groaned, putting his half-eaten piece of toast back on the plate, suddenly not feeling rather dizzy. It didn't make things better that his chums seemed to make a big deal out of his purple tint and motion-sickness.

"I am feeling perfectly fine and I would very much appreciate it if you just let me enjoy my lunch," Harry said calmly, forcing himself not to lash out at everyone and thereby creating a scene. If there was one thing he wanted at the moment it was to lay low and pass under everyone radar till whatever hangover that had been brought on by the pot-smoking, wore off. "What you got there Ginny?" Fred asked, looking up from his food for a moment, just long enough to spot his little sister writing in a book. "Me diary," Ginny replied, closing the book to prevent anyone from sneaking a peak at what she was writing. A dreamy expression on her face.

Harry felt a tingle down his spine – what if that girl had written about that encounter... he needed to get that book and destroy it before someone came across it and found out just what he had been up to. As if he didn't already have enough shit to deal with, what with being hungover and all.

"Say, would you two fine chaps be interested in earning a few Galleons?" Harry whispered conspiratorially to the Weasely twins seated next to him. Their eyes widened at the prospect of earning money and they were all ears as Harry conspiratorially whispered his plan to them. "Think you could pull it off?" Harry said once the plan was put forth, leaning back, and almost falling backwards, due to the fact that he sat on a bench. "Bitch please!" George said haughtily, thinking back to other occasions where he had considered doing far, far worse deeds for even less money.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" George announced, standing up "May we please have your complete and undivided attention?" Fred continued, equally as loud, as he ran up the aisle towards the teachers table. Ron, sensing that his brothers were up to no good, shot Harry a panicked look before he, red as a beet, turned to see just what the two jokers were up to.

While the rest of the student body and faculty watched in shock and awe at what the Weasley twins were doing, Harry saw the opportunity to act. Having made sure that no-one watched him, he slipped down under the bench and crept over to where Ginny sat, reaching up and fumbled around for a few seconds till he found what he was after. Having snatched the book and put it away in one of the pockets inside his robe. With a cocky smile plastered on his purple-tinted face, he sat back on his own seat, just as the Weasley twins' outrageous shenanigans was coming to an end.

For a few second everything was dead silent. But, then Dumbledore broke out in laughter, slapping his bony thighs and hollering with laughter. "Classic Fred and George!" Dumbledore bellowed, slamming his fist on the table, knocking over cups with cranberry juice and various alcoholic beverages the teachers needed to get through another day at the madhouse that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry.

Soon everyone in the Great Hall were joining in and Fred & George bowed before the applauding masses.

"Great work," Harry said and handed them their well-earned money once they sat back down on their seats.

"What's wrong with your face?"

Harry gritted his teeth and shrugged his shoulders. Most of all he would have liked to tell them to sod off, but he decided against it, sensing it wouldn't be a smart move to tell professor McGonagall that. "Not talkin' eh? Well, I do encourage you to get that looked at once class is over," she said, heading over to the front of the classroom.

Transfiguration class began and Harry was having a harder time to concentrate than normal. It felt like the after effects of the high were really beginning to take hold of him. Hoping to take his mind off everything that were keeping him down for a while, Harry reached inside his robe and retrieved Ginny's diary. He flipped it open after making sure everyone else's attention were fixed on the teacher.

_'Today Harry made love to me for the first time,'_

Harry clenched his teeth and had to fight himself not to tear the book apart just then and there. The images brought back by that particular memory caused to almost throw up in his mouth. He forced his eyes shut, and promised himself he wouldn't break down. He decided to skip ahead to more current events, hoping that there would be something more interesting going on in Ginny's life.

_'I think I might be a mum soon.'_

Harry felt like someone had just punched him in the gut once he read the latest entry. Suddenly he felt really nauseous and light-headed. At first he wasn't sure if it was the after effects of the Venomous Tentacula he'd smoked or the fact that he'd most likely knocked up Ginny – but he decided it had to be probably the latter.

He felt a sour taste in the back of his mouth and his entire body felt numb. Perhaps the Venomous Tentacula was partly to blame for his current condition after all.

He quickly made used of the special rubber he had been recommended by the Weasley twins and erased everything Ginny had scribbled down in her diary. Having erased all the evidence Harry allowed himself to take a breather.

_Problem solved_, he thought to himself as he lit a fag, only to quickly extinguish it as he noticed the looks he received from his fellow students as the smoke began to attract some unwanted attention.

Instead of trying to pay attention to the ridiculously complicated formulas McGonagall were drawing on the blackboard, he began to humour himself by drawing doodles on the now blank pages of Ginny's diary.

He began by sketching a male totem-pole, covered in veins, and took his time getting the 'crown' just the way he wanted. He paused to admire the piece of art he had just created, only to see it quickly disappear and be replaced with two simple words '_Tallyho, Ginny!__'_

"Holy fuckin' shaite!" Harry exclaimed, taken by surprise. He flailed with his arms as he fell backwards landing hard on the floor and, in the process, banged his head. "Goodness gracious me!" professor McGonagall exclaimed, startled by Harry's sudden outburst. "Harry, you OK, love?," professor McGonagall asked, sounding rather worried. "Yeah, - just a little banged up, that's all," Harry explained, rubbing the back of his head as he claimed back up on his stool.

_'__Hello__?' _Harry quickly scribbled down, not bothering about all the weird looks he got after falling over and landing on the floor. He wanted to let the book on and not reveal his own identity before he knew who he was dealing with.

_'So, Ginny, is everything OK?'_

Harry was far from the sharpest tool in the shed, and the idea of writing his real name in a book that could write back to him, didn't cross his mind as a bad idea. Perhaps due to his need to see and write his own name.

_'My name is Harry Potter, probably better known simply as "The Boy Who Lived", you know, the world-famous wizard who survived the cowardly attack that killed my parents and who won over 'ol Voldy during my first year at Hogwarts?'_

Harry waited for five minutes before he guessed there wouldn't be any response from the mystery writer and closed the book. He was actually rather disappointed, finding the exchange of words in a stolen diary more interesting than professor McGonagall's class.

Later that evening, after he had finished copying Hermione's Transfiguration paper and returned her original novel-length one so she wouldn't know what he'd be up to, Harry's attention fell once again on the diary he had nicked from Ginny.

He flipped through the pages, all empty. Deciding to try and communicate once again with the diary, he was about to reach for his quill and ink when suddenly, text began to appear on the page before him.

_'Harry, my lad, have you ever heard how the tragic tale of how you dear old friend, Mr. Hagrid got expelled?'_

_'No'_ Harry wrote back, quite puzzled by the topic, but still interested enough to pay attention. With Dumbledore's rather laid-back attitude to rules, it would have to be quite a story Harry imagined.

_'I was a young Prefect at the time when the first assault happened. It was followed by several similar cases, young girls found violated and suffering from amnesia, probably induced by some elixir or spell. Anyways, one of the students, a stoner/loner, named Hagrid, soon came under suspicion for the horrible crimes. He was well-known for his uncontrollable temper and for blowing fuse at nothing."_

_Damn! T__hat sure sounds like something Hagrid could have done_, Harry thought as he read the text that had popped up on the previously blank page.

_'Unfortunately Dumbeldore took him under his wings, brushed the accusations under the rug, paid off the family of the girl who perished and gave him the job as grounds-keeper here at Hogwarts.'_

_Wow... that was some freaky shit_, Harry thought drying the sweat of his forehead once he had finished reading. That sounded like something Dumbeldore would do for him if he fucked up and got expelled. Come to think about, it didn't sound all that bad. It was common knowledge around school that Hagrid lay around in his hut in an alcoholic stupor for most of the day and let some of the school's house-elfs carry out his duties as grounds-keeper.

That night Harry couldn't get much sleep...

**AN2:** Now the plot really thickens! Did Harry knock Ginny up? Did Hagrid violate all those girls way back? Will Harry and Draco ever make up? What is the deal with the mysterious diary that writes by itself? Will this story ever be completed? Is there anyone even reading this shit?


End file.
